The road to marrige
by himamori amu
Summary: When England, Japan, Italy and Germany go on a double date and Sealand tags along what could possibly go wrong. After this incident the story carries onto many random adventures as the wedding days approach. GerXIta UKXJap rated T for language used.
1. Double date

Well I've not written a fan fiction in agersssssss so when I and my friend birdy had a conversation; we decided to turn it into a fan fiction. This was edited from a conversation on msn that is why it's set up this way (its almost like a play haha).

By the way this story is missing the first part when in which England and Japan got engaded and so did Italy and Germany and japan an italy being in close contact know of each others engagement but nowone else does right now.

So i will start just after the 2 couples are engaded Italy has contaced Japan and asked if him and england would like to go on a double date. Japan accepted so the setting is this, England and Japan are on a double date in France in the Eifel tower with Italy and Germany and Italy has brought Sealand along since he had been looking after him while Japan and England had some alone time~ and now England was taking him back.

Japan: have you brought Sealand with you?

Italy: yes he's there Germanys got him

Japan: oh good well England's outside let me go get him

Italy: ok

(Japan runs off then comes back with England)

(England runs over to Sealand to hug him but is punched in the face)

Japan: o.o Sealand Kun…. Well then, cough cough, let's sit down shall we?

Italy: yeah

(France appears and shows the 5 to their seats)

France: Now Mon algleterre what have we here do u have yourself a new boy friend?

(England punches France)

England: SHUT UP U FROG

Japan: Arthur!

Italy: err

Germany: #I best change the subject quick# what can you recommend?

France: lets see frog, frog or frog~

Japan: (shudder) excuse me France san I don't like frog...

France: SACREBLEU!

England: just get us some normal food git!

Italy: ve ve ve~ do u have duck a la orange France nii chan

France: of course Italy chan~ anyway what would you like for beverages then?

Italy: wine

Germany: beer

England: wi...

Japan: no! Give England non alcoholic wine please France san ¬.¬

France: of course and what about u Sealand kun~

Sealand: water

France: ok coming right up

(France leaves)

England: thank god

Italy: France nii scares me

Germany: ...

Japan: yes the western cultures scare me altogether

England: ... Sooooo Sealand kun we have some good news to tell you~

Sealand: huh what?

England: I and Japan are engaged

Sealand: …

Japan: ... Sealand kun I hope you will accept me as your family

(France jumps out)

France: WHAT YOUR ENGAGED THIS IS BIG NEWS MON ANGLETERRE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ~~

England: O.O SHIT

Japan: ah...

Italy: eh

Germany: how long has France been there?

Sealand: ...

(France pulls away England and whispers in his ear)

France: so England how long have u been doing ###### and #### with Japan?

Italy: ve France nii looks scary~

(Japan goes bright red, Italy hides behind Germany and Sealand just sits quietly)

England: SHUT UP YOU GIT NOT INFRONT OF CHILDREN!

France: FINE, FINE ILL GET THE DETAILS OFF JAPAN LATER! (France winks at Japan then walks off)

Japan: meh o.o

Italy: ...ve

Germany: ...

Japan: so Sealand think of it this way now I'll be at your house all the time I can make you all the transformers suits you want.

Sealand: ... ok

England: Japan don't spoil him!

Japan: o0.0o

Italy: He's right Japan I wasn't spoiled

England: ops im sorry (kisses Japans forehead)

Germany: I forgot my childhood (mood killer)

Italy: so…

Japan: so how are your plans coming on for your wedding Italy? Have u got a date decided?

England: wait what?

Italy: Japan I didn't say we were engaged that was a surprise.

Japan: ops sorry

Italy: it's ok~

(France jumps back in)

France: ITALY YOU'RE MARRYING THAT GERMAN !

Italy: nnnnnnnneeeeeeee Germany help im scared

France: GERMANY STAY AWAY FROM MY ITALY!

(Germany punches France)

Japan: whoa he's having a bad day

Italy: thanks Germany (hugs)

France: hey that was mean!

Germany: you deserved it

France: no I didn't I can't bear to see my pure Italy chan doing such things with a beast like you!

Italy: ne shut up France don't be mean to Germany!

France: well it's true…

Italy: France SHUT UP!

France: ugh fine here is your food (places food and drinks down and walks up to Germany) if u dare break Italy's heart I'll kill you.

(France walks away)

Italy: so anyway Sealand are you ok?

Sealand: … im fine…

England: huh well im glad that's over let's all sit down and eat

(Start eating)

Germany: so England how have u been?

England: fine but just cause were eating like this doesn't mean were friends or anything!

J: ^. ^'

Germany: I know

Japan: (whispers to Italy) Do u think they will ever sort out there differences?

Italy: (whispers back) not likely

(Japan chuckles to self and carry's on eating)

England: huh?

Japan: nothing, nothing

Japan: hey Italy come outside with me for a bit you to Sealand

Italy and Sealand: ok

(Now outside)

Japan: so I have an amazing plan

Italy: ne what

Japan: let's go out for a bit it will give England and Germany time to solve there differences

Italy: ok~

Japan: how about we go see what the view is like from the top of here.

Italy: ok~

Sealand: fine

Japan: I want to go apologize to France as well for not telling him and to see if he's ok.

Italy: nee but France is scary

Japan: He was just trying to protect his little brother

Italy: ...

Japan: well then first lets go to the top

Italy: ok

(Go to top)

Italy: wwwwooooooooooo nice view

(Italy looks down)

Italy: veeeeeeeeeee

Japan: here u go (hands Italy and Sealand some Japanese sweets)

Italy: thanks Japan!

Sealand: err ... thanks

Japan: So do u want to go back now to see France

Italy: ok

Japan: let's go look in the kitchen for him

(Enters kitchen and there's stuff everywhere)

Japan: oh my

Italy: what is this…?

(They look around the corner and a drunk Germany and England are beating up France)

Japan: France!

Italy: France nii chan

Japan: I thought I said no alcohol for England

France: It's not my fault Germany got drunk and busted in and gave some beer to England then they started beating me up!

(Japan moves Sealand out of the room and shuts the door and Italy throws water on Germany and England to stop them. Japan and Italy then move (drag) England and Germany away from France. Japan helps France up)

Japan: im very sorry about that France I will punish England later

Italy: Sorry France nii chan

France: Ah it's no problem you 2 (glomps them both) and Japan I still want to talk to you about that stuff later~

J: o.o

Italy: …

Japan: o0.0o

France: Don't worry im joking~

Japan: Thank god (even though im not Christian he mumbles to himself)

France: Anyway I believe that these 2 (points to England and Germany) have caused enough trouble but don't worry you can all come to my house for tonight it will be easier than having to carry them home~

Italy: I'll be ok

Japan: well I guess I'll take France up on his offer there's no chance of me getting England and Sealand home right now.

Italy: where has Sealand gone he not outside nee we lost him

Japan: oh no! France will you take England to your house while I go look for Sealand?

France: sure~

Japan: hey Italy will you help me look for him?

Italy: Of course

Japan: right France can take Germany to his home as well and you can pick him up later

Italy: ok

France: good luck then

(Japan and Italy run outside)

Japan: any idea where he may be?

Italy: umm I go to rivers or high hill tops

Japan: ill try the streets

Italy: and ill check the river.

(The 2 start searching)

Sealand!

Sealand!

Sealand!

(Japans mobile rings) Italy: ne Japan found him

Japan: ok! (Heads over to Italy)

Japan: Sealand why did you run off we were worried about you!

Sealand: ...

Japan:!

Sealand: go away

Japan: but….

Sealand: go away I want to be alone!

Japan: why?

Sealand: because…

Japan: because what...don't u like me?

Sealand: I do like u its just…

Japan: what?

Sealand: will nii chan ignore me now he has you?

Japan: of course not he was yours first he could never forget about you

Sealand: are you sure

Japan: yes now let's go back and together we can battle against England's cooking

Italy: of course he won't now let's go back

Japan: see Italy never lies

Italy: ve ve ve

Japan: so do you want to come back now

Sealand: … ok

Japan: here are some more sweets (gives sweets) now don't tell England I spoil you :)

(Sealand hugs Japan and Japan hugs him back)

Italy: Let's head back now

Japan and Sealand together: of course

France: oh hey your back and you've found sea kun~

Sealand: hi

France: well it seems like your staying the night sea kun so go get yourself a soda from the kitchen and watch some TV

Sealand: ok (Sealand runs out)

France: now Italy follow me Germany is asleep in 1 of the guest rooms

Italy: ve~

(France leads Italy to Germany)

France: he's fast asleep

Italy: ok thank you France nii

France: your welcome Italy chan~~ I... I... hope you have a nice future with Germany and I hope you invite me to the wedding.

Italy: of course~ (jumps on Germany to wake him up)

France: anyway im going to sleep now just let yourself out whenever you want~ (Frances leaves them be and goes to sleep)

Italy: ok ve~

Germany: ok, ok Italy im wake get off me! Come on let's go!

(The 2 go downstairs)

Japan: so you're leaving I see

Italy: yes before Germany passes out again.

Japan: ok well im staying here since I don't want England to pass out on the way home

Italy: ill help you or I can get some help

Japan: nah its ok England woke up a minute ago and Sealand went to sleep beside him so I don't want to disturb them.

Italy: ok come on Germany

Germany: ok bye Japan

Italy: Bye Bye Japan

Japan: good night I hope u get home safe

(Italy and Germany leave)

(Japan goes upstairs and sits on the bed next to Sealand and reads a book

Sealand mumbles in sleep)

Sealand: thank you Italy, Japan

Japan smiles and puts down the book he then lays down next to Sealand and snuggles him.

Good night everyone.

Sorry about the missing first part if enough request it we will rewright the beginning and add it in as an extra chapter. Woo done anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this and there may be more like it to come soon ~

Update: we have decicded to contiue this story and make 1 big fanfiction so be prepared for lots more random hetalianess~


	2. Wedding plans

_Here is chapter 2 in our insane/ random adventures hope u enjoy it~_

(The door bell rings)

Italy: ve~ ill get it Germany

Germany: fine. (Continues working)

(Italy answers the door)

Japan: hey it's me and England, were here to help you with your wedding preparations

England: Yo

Italy: Germany its Japan and England!

Germany: ah ok.

Italy: come in ve~

Japan: excuse me

(Enters)

Italy: Sit yourselves in the living room and I'll go get Germany~~

England: ugh why did I have to come anyway Kiku?

Japan: (blushes) because its good practice for when me and u...

(In the background) Italy: Germany Germany~~ Come on~ stop working already and get down here~

Germany: ok, ok one minute!

Japan: aha

Italy: ve~ I've got him (Italy drags Germany in and Germany is not impressed)

Germany: Hey Italy why do I have to do something like this im busy you know?

England: che at least I came down here and stayed beside my partner instead of being forced.

Japan: hey England be quiet

Germany: well unlike you England I have work to do

England: what did you say I took time out of my busy schedule so I could come here with Japan!

Italy: Stop shouting Ludwig. I don't like it when you shout.

Japan: yes calm down Arthur!

Germany: Italy….

England: hmpft fine.

Japan: so Italy have you decided on a location yet?

Italy: ve~ of course were getting married in Rome.

Japan: that sounds wonderful. Anyway so next you will need to choose….

(Japan is cut off as they hear a loud bang as America slams the door open and walks in)

America: the hero has arrived!

Germany: Hey you can't just barge into other peoples home like this!

(America ignores him and goes over England) America: hey hey~ England, France tells me you and Kiku are getting married! Why didn't you tell me! : O

England: huh what? Oh right yes err that's because I didn't know how you would react.

America: You left me out on this big news so even though im the hero I must have my revenge!

(America picks up Japan and runs off)

Italy: ve Japans going away~

Japan: SAVE ME!

England: o.o AMERICA GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW

Germany: Let's go save Japan.

Italy: ok! ~

(Screams can be heard outside) Japan: SAVE ME ENGLAND, ITALY, GERMANY.

(Canada randomly appears)(Canada: hey I've been here the whole time! Me: ops)

Canada: hey guys!

(The 3 run out to chase America as there running the crash into Canada and he rockets off into the clouds)

Canada: IM BEING IGNORED AGAIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! ~

(Italy turns back for a second)

Italy: ve? Im sure I heard someone just now oh well (and he carries on running)

England: you best help me get Japan back and not just cause more trouble Germany!

Germany: well about that… Italy just disappeared

England: seriously! You idiot this is all your fault

Germany: How?

England: It just is!

Germany: of course…

England: fine then if you're not going to help me then get lost!

(Italy reappears and runs to them and England starts to walk off after America and Japan)

Italy: England wait!

England: (turns around) what!

Italy: America just ran onto Switzerland's land.

England: That idiot Japan could get hurt like that!

E: (runs towards Switzerland)

Italy: ve whenever I go there he tries to shoot me.

Germany: don't run onto his land with no pants on in the middle of the night anymore then.

Italy: ve

(Now where switching the scene to America and Japan)

Japan: hey watch out Switzerland is chasing us America san

America: he he its ok nobody can ever catch a hero like me!

Switzerland: Get off my land!

America: yay u can't catch us

Japan: America . stop it!

America: stop complaining Japan were safe now anyway (they have arrived in France)

(Back to Italy and Germany)

Switzerland: Ah more pests what do you want!

Italy: We just want to know were America and Japan went have you seen them?

Switzerland: Oh well they just headed to Frances place.

Italy and Germany: great…

(And now back to America and Japan)

America: (looks behind him) ah look its England!

Japan: Arthur! .

England: America return Japan this instant!

(Germany and Italy appear not so far behind)

Italy: ne look its Japan.

America: (knocks on Frances door)

France: oh hey America and... Japan?

America: no time just let us in!

France: sure

(America goes in with Japan and they shut the door behind them)

England: hey France! Let me in u frog!

(Germany and Italy catch up and are at Frances door with England)

Italy: What should we do?

England: well I guess Germany will have to break the door down seeing as he is the biggest.

Germany: so now you want my help?

England: just do it u bastard!

Germany: Fine but only for Japans sake.

(Germany crashes into the door and it breaks off its hinges)

Italy and Germany: Japan!

England: FRANCE AMERICA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH! JAPAN!

Italy: ve scary.

Germany: I've found him! ... He's been tied up.

America: ops we've been found

France: let's run

America: agreed

England: che Germany Italy go stop those 2 while I get Japan.

(Italy blocks the window and Germany blocks the door as England walks up to Japan and unties him then

England: right! I've had enough.

(Italy is rushed at by America and knocked out)

Germany: Italy!

(England runs at France and knocks him out then he turns to America) England: Alfred get out and go home.

America: aww fine, fine I got it god it was only a little bit of fun.

(America leaves and Italy regains consciousness as Germany supports him up)

Germany: Italy are you ok?

Italy: ve Im fine how is Japan

Japan: im ok Italy kun thank you

Germany: well England are you happy now?

England: hmpft of course as long as Japan is ok im fine (mutters) thanks for your help… ANYWAY! Lets go Japan this is enough action for 1 day (England grabs japans hand and they leave)

(Italy and Germany left all alone)

Italy: Panning this wedding is lots of fun isn't it Ludwig?

Germany: What oh yes as long as you're having fun. Any way I think we should head home now Feliciano.

(Italy turns and smiles at Germany) Italy: of course (Italy grabs Germanys arm and they walk out together)

_THE END for now…_


	3. Prussia's blog

(Prussia's blog)

Prussia: so hey it's the awesome me writing some more in my blog which I have to say is awesome.

Italy: hey Prussia how have you been I like your blog it's awesome

Prussia: well duh I've not seen west in a while do you know where he is

Italy: ve yeah he's upstairs working

Prussia: well tell him to get home im hungry!

Italy: don't you know how to cook

Prussia: ... well usually Germany makes stuff for me or ill go to Austria's to annoy him and get some food there and I was that busy being awesome to people that I forgot to restock the food oh so tell him to bring some food as well

Italy: ne I always cook for Germany sometime he cooks for me ill tell him what you said

(Germany now comments)

Germany: learn to cook ill will be over later I got to finish work and sort out stuff with Italy

Prussia: what kind of stuff?

(Austria randomly comments) Austria: stop stealing my food Prussia!

Germany: important stuff I'll tell you later

Italy: ne why don't you tell him now

Prussia:?

Italy: ne Prussia guess what

Germany: I guess we will have to tell now

Prussia: stop keeping me in suspense Italy chan or ill attack your flick Germany told me about one time when he was drunk ha.

Italy: ve no don't! Me and Germany are getting married!

Germany: I got to learn to keep my mouth shut

Prussia: WHAT! WHY WASNT I THE FIRST TO KNOW THIS WEST!

Prussia: what else are you hiding!

Germany: I couldn't find or contact you

Prussia: Is there a child I don't know of? are you secretly dating Austria?

Austria: hey!

Italy: ve no

Prussia: go away Austria

Prussia: well then I best be your best man at least Germany!

Germany: I don't know anyone else to choose besides u

Italy: ve~ yay

Prussia: HA of course you couldn't! nobody could replace me!

Germany: yeah sure

Prussia: HAHAHAHAHA

Italy: heh

Germany: well that's one more thing sorted

Prussia: hey Italy if it all goes wrong then just come to my bed for comfort there a lot of room

Italy: ...I guess that's another thing you have sorted then.

Germany: keep away from my Italy

Prussia: oooooooo I see your getting all protective now West

Germany: bah shut up

Italy: yay Germany

Prussia: so Italy does that mean you want me to play with your flick?

Italy: no

Germany: I said stay away from Italy

Prussia: ha it's some much fun to tease you west

Germany: Thanks

Prussia: you're welcome

Italy: ve ~ do u think a lot of people know were engaged now.

Prussia: I doubt it only Austria and you 2 seem to check out my awesome blog

Germany: doesn't Russia do sometimes

Prussia: (shudder) don't remind me.

Hungary: hey Italy chan so I heard the news off Austria.

Italy: ve~ nee chan knows now yay

Hungary: kya it's such amazing news Italy chan whenever you want a wedding dress... ops I mean suit made tell me and I'll make them for you

Italy: yay nee chan is Good at making suits

(Hungary: thank god he didn't notice)

Prussia: oh hey Hungary my blog must be getting popular

Hungary: shut up Prussia I only came on here to speak to Italy

Italy: nee it must be and Hungary you should look at it more it's funny

Hungary: hm I doubt it Italy from what Austria said it's all a load of dribble

Prussia: hey don't dis!

Germany: ok my work is mostly done now what food did you want Prussia.

Hungary: anyway I will be going now bye Italy chan see you soon

Italy: Bye ne chan

Prussia: hm let's see anything that's tasty and that goes good with beer

Germany: that's what you always say

Prussia: well it's a good choice since you always come up with something tasty

Germany: true

Rome: hey Italy I heard the news it is good to see my grandson is growing up take care of him Germany bye now~

Italy: Bye miss u Rome jii chan

Germany: ill try

Prussia: what the hell isn't that guy dead

Germany: he appears every now and again

Prussia: dam to make it to heaven I really am popular

Germany: anyway im going to get u food I'll see you tonight Italy

Italy: ve ok Germany

Prussia: oh Germany !

Prussia: get some food for Gilbird he's hungry as well

Gilbird: chirp, chirp, chirp

Germany: of course.

Prussia: oh by the way Italy kun I've got those pictures of west sleeping that you asked for.

Italy: yay… ne Prussia

Prussia: what?

Italy: are you happy for me and Germany

Prussia: geh .. um yes sure but if you marry Germany and he moves in with you I will be coming as well.

(Germany on his phone }

Germany: what pictures and no u will not be

Prussia: but who will cook for me and look after me then!

Germany: learn to look after yourself or go take over a smaller country.

Austria: Germany you're taking him because if you don't then I will end up with him and if I end up with him I refuse to let Italy marry you!

Prussia: im hungry!

Germany: I won't be long god

Prussia: I may not last

Germany: pfft

Italy: ve don't be spending to long there Germany I will miss you

Germany: im at the door

Prussia: well it's your house let yourself in

Germany: im already inside

Prussia: oh yeh ha

Germany: I got you food to last a while.

Prussia: hey why don't you two stay here for a few nights instead of Italy's that way I won't be bored on my own

Germany: ill leave that choice to Italy

Italy: ve ve ve ~

Prussia: come on Italy chan it will be awesome like a sleep over

Italy: umm

Germany: ill make sure Prussia doesn't touch you.

Prussia: we can sing and Drink ill even do some chores~

Italy: ve ok

Germany: looks like Italy's coming over

Italy: ill get ready

Prussia: yay awesome!

Germany: you better do some work

Prussia: yes west of course

Prussia: even Gilbird will help out! right Gilbird ?

Gilbird: chirp, chirp

Germany: (chuckles to self) fine

[ knock on door]

Germany: Prussia get that im cooking

Prussia: ok ok

-logs out of blog and goes to door-

Prussia: hey Italy kun

Italy: hey it's been a while since I've been here

Prussia: the awesome me will put your stuff upstairs!

Italy: ok

Prussia: in Germany's room I guess? (winks)

Germany: Prussia stop joking around and just do it

Prussia: yes, yes west im on it (takes bags upstairs)

(Germany continues cooking and Italy stands and watches him)

Prussia: now then im tired so im going to go to sleep now see you guys (Prussia goes into his room)

Germany: foods not even done

Italy: guess that leave you me alone for a while

Germany: I guess so

Italy: ve ~

Germany: thanks for listening to my brothers stupid request Italy

Italy: ne it ok I don't mind ( hugs Germany)

Germany: Italy watch out the pan im holding is hot

Italy: ve ok

(Germany puts the pan down and hugs Italy back) Germany: that's better

Italy: yay (The great wall of 8cm)

Italy: I missed coming to Germany's house

Germany: hm..

(goes to Kiss but is too small to reach)

Germany: heh (bends down and kisses Italy)

Germany: gee that Prussia I go and make him some food and he goes to bed oh well ill put it in the fridge and we can have it tomorrow. Let's go to bed now Italy

Italy: ve ok Germany

(Germany and Italy go to sleep)

-Prussia has signed onto his blog-

Prussia: he I believe west has concurred Italy chans vital regions.

-Prussia has logged out-


	4. A day on the beach

(At England's house the phone rings)

England: hello who is it?

Japan: hello it's me Arthur I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me Italy and Germany

England: err ok sure

(At the beach a few days later)

Italy: ve hey Japan

Germany: hi

Japan: hello

Italy: oh hey England

England: hey this guy forced me to bring him as well

Sealand: he he yo!

Italy: ne he he

Germany: we don't mind

Sealand: Italy chan I want some more pasta

Germany: don't remind him about pasta

Sealand: hm?

Germany: he not eaten it for a few days

Italy: PASTA ~~~~

Japan: oh I see ha come on then Sealand lets go get some ice-cream instead

Italy: ne so England how u been?

Sealand: um ok Japan mama~ (wanders off with Japan)

Italy: ve ~ kawaii ~

England: huh I've been fine. Don't call Japan that Sealand!

(Germany goes and sits in sand further up the beach)

England: well I best set up this stuff then

Italy: ne Germany (goes to Germany)

England: hey don't leave me! (England left all alone)

Seychelles: 

Italy: ne who is that?

England: huh Seychelles?

Seychelles: hi he he

Italy: ne who?

Germany: …

England: oh it is you on the beach again huh (notices giant fish she is carrying) what the how do you catch them?

Seychelles: its fun here and its easy u just got to know how (smiles)

Italy: ve hi im Italy

Seychelles: nice to meet u im Seychelles

England: ...ok (he doesn't question any further)

Sealand: Hey were back! (Sealand runs over with a giant ice cream unfortunately he trips and it flies all over England)

Seychelles: Are u ok?

England: watch what you're doing!

Sealand: It's your entire fault England! My my ice-cream (Sealand's eyes tear up)

Seychelles: hey don't cry

Italy: (gets towel for England)

Sealand: oh who are you lady you're pretty?

(Germany has fallen asleep on the sand)

Seychelles: hi im Seychelles who are u

Sealand: im Sealand and im super strong! So it's better not to make me your enemy he he Seychelles: he he

England: my favourite t shirt is all sticky now hey Seychelles can we go to your house it's just down the beach right?

Seychelles: um yes it is but u don't want to go there at the moe

England: huh why?

Seychelles: well I tried cooking again and burnt a load of stuff again and also France is looking for me there.

England: oh I see (understands her completely as he has been in the same situation before)

Seychelles: anyway Sealand want to come swimming?

(Japan rushes in only to trip as well and throw his ice-cream on the sleeping Germany)

Germany: aaaaah cold

Italy: (gives Germany a towel)

Germany: Thanks

Japan: sorry about that Germany

Germany: it's fine

Italy: im going to make a sand castle

England: well then (removes t shirt) that's better

Japan: England! I will never understand the westerner's obsession of removing clothes in public…

England: hey that makes me sound like a pervert

Sealand: (mumbles) well you are. Sure lets go Seychelles

(Sealand and Seychelles run past Germany and Italy who are making sand castles)

England: Geez Japan you look hot with that big top on let me get it off you (pulls japans top off) now see you are cooler like that right

Japan: o/. /o hey stop it! ... But I guess I am cooler now...

(You can just here Sealand in the distance) Sealand: ENGLAND STOP HARASSING JAPAN MAMA!

Seychelles: hey Sealand who that Englands with?

Sealand: huh that that is Japan mama ~

Seychelles: ne they married?

Sealand: oh they are engaged and I want them to get married right away since Japan is really nice and cooks way better food than England

Seychelles: ah that's nice

Italy: ve ne Sealand how is the Water?

Sealand: Its really nice and warm come in and join us Italy!

Italy: ve ve ok come on Germany

Germany: fine fine

(Both walk to the sea and England drags in a resisting Japan) England: come on it will be fun~)

Seychelles: he he I will get u Mr. Marlin (splashes around looking for the fish)ne Sealand help me catch Mr. Marlin

Sealand: yay ok!

(Sealand runs over to try and catch the marlin)

Seychelles: he he (just misses it then dives into the Water) got him

Germany: how does she do that?

Sealand: (follows her into deeper water) hey wait up! (Sealand trips and goes under the water) Sealand: AHHHHHHHH

All: SEALAND!

Seychelles: (dives for Sealand then finds Sealand and brings him up) I got him!

(England swims over and takes him then brings him back to shore)

Italy: ne im scared for Sealand (buries face in Germany and Germany comforts Italy)

Japan: he's unconscious

Germany: Do u know CPR England?

England: no

Seychelles: I know it

(Japan steps forward) Japan: let me do it (Japan does CPR)

Seychelles: come on Sealand

(Sealand wakes up) Sealand: hm... Japan mama everyone what happened?

Seychelles: you fell it the Water

Italy: ve you're ok thank god

Germany: phew

Sealand: im sorry for causing you trouble

Seychelles: aw now I can't show you the special thing under the Water

Sealand: awww I want to see it! I can go back in right! Right!

England: hm... Sealand ill let you go back in on the condition that you stay right next to someone else at all times

Seychelles: ill look after him

Sealand: yay! Ok I will

Seychelles: follow me he he (Sealand walks back into the water with Seychelles)

Italy: ne Germany lets go for a swim

Germany: ok

Japan: be care full this time Sealand! (Japan goes to lay down under the parasol with England)

Seychelles: ok take a deep breath

(Sealand takes deep breath and the 2 dive into the water. Seychelles then shows him the under Water forest where they are surrounded by fish of all colours shapes and sizes. They then return to the surface)

Sealand: that was amazing Seychelles!

Seychelles: ne I know I visit there every day

S: cool thanks for showing me!

Seychelles: he he lets go to the shallower part near the beach the waves are getting heavy

Sealand: yup

(England is now fast asleep Japan sits up) Japan: hey every one come over here!

Germany: ok were coming

(They gather round Japan)

Japan: since the waves are getting bigger let's stop for a while and have some lunch

Sealand: geh!

Japan: don't worry I made this (Japan laughs) and I made extra so there is enough for you as well Seychelles

As they all sit down and tuck into the Bentos Japan made they recollect the day's events and listen to Seychelles amazing stories of her underwater adventures.


	5. On top of a mountain

(On the top of a mountain somewhere)

Canada: where am I?...

Kumajirou: How are you?

Canada: IM CANADA D:

Um…. Yehh the temptation was too much for me hehehe


	6. Being a wife

Sorry if my Sweden fails he he anyway here you go~

START

Japan: hey Italy… im staring to worry about being married

Italy: ne why?

Japan: well you see we were having a conversation me and England the other day and he said I would be the wife in the marriage and well I don't know if I can be a good wife.

Italy: ne you'll do fine you were the wife when we were married

Japan: hey that's a secret you know 0/./0

Italy: Yeah I know~

Japan: Anyway do you know anyone who could teach us how to be a good wife I mean you must be worried as well because yes Germany is so much manlier than you...

Italy: ne well I think I'll be ok but I do know someone who can help.

Japan: really! Can we go see them then?

Italy: It's Finland

Japan: I see perfect lets go it's not near Christmas anymore so he shouldn't be busy.

Italy: Ve ok

(The 2 arrive at Finland's house)

Japan: look at all the reindeer...

Italy: Ne remember when we were trapped on the island

Japan: (shudder) Just thinking about it is scary

Italy: He he

(Sweden opens the door) Sweden: wh't 're you tw' do'ng st'd here?

Japan: geh... scary face

Italy: hi, we want to speak to Finland (whispers to Japan) don't look in his eyes

Japan: yeh…

Sweden: huh wh't w's th't?

Japan: nothing, nothing!

Sweden: ok... c'me 'n th'n

Italy: Finland it's me, Italy and Japan!

Finland: im in the kitchen

Sweden: m' wife 's makin' dinner r'ght now

Japan: your wife? So you two are married already?

Finland: no no!

Sweden: (Sweden looks at Finland trying to look slightly upset but he ends up looking really really scary)

Finland: he he just kidding

(Sweden looks a little less scary)

Japan: phew I though I was going to die there

Italy: ve

Sweden: anyw'y 've got t' go t' a meetin' now see you l'ter tino.

Finland: Bye

(Sweden picks up some stuff and leaves)

Finland: so how are you both?

Japan: actually I have a favour to ask you Finland san

Finland: what is it?

Japan: would you teach me how to be the perfect wife? (Japan bows to Finland)

Finland: ah he he (panics)

Japan: please sensei! (Japans eyes are teary) I want to be a good wife for England

Finland: he ok but I don't know much

Japan: really! yay

Italy: yay

Finland: um well um

Japan: so what can you teach me?

Finland: um not much but I usually just cook, clean , and do other things

Japan: what sort of other things?

Finland: well making your husband happy.

Japan: how? Is… Is it harder after your husband and wife to make each other happy? (Japans face is covered with worry)

Finland: um well um… um not really it about the same

Japan: really? Italy do you think so as well?

Italy: ne I don't think it would be I don't know if im all ready do all those things now

Japan: ah Italy im sorry to confuse you as well (both Japan and Italy turn to Finland)

Italy and Japan: what should we do sensei!

Finland: um um um um I don't know…

(England and Germany burst in)

England: hey Japan what's wrong? You came here all of a sudden is something on your mind?

Japan: uh England im sorry for leaving all of a sudden it's just I came to ask Finland how to be a good wife for you...

England: huh? Japan you idiot

Japan: hum...

England: your fine just the way you are

Japan: really?

England: really now let's go home

Germany: Italy you will be ok ill look after you

Italy: ne I know

Japan: yep let's go home Italy, Germany Finland you want to come round to ours for dinner?

Italy: ok

Germany: fine with me

Finland: um what about Sweden he could be home soon

Japan: oh yes that's true.

Finland: The last time I disappeared he wouldn't left me out of his sight for a week (panics slightly)

(Sweden enters) Sweden: oh wh'ts goin' on here? (Notices Finland's panicky face) hm you 'k Tino?

Finland: (panics more) um yeah im fine.

Sweden: hm...

Finland: really im fine

(Sweden hugs a panicked Finland) Sweden: 'ts ok

Finland: 0/./0 eh im fine I really am

England: he lets leave these two alone hey

Italy: ne ok

Japan: yes

Germany: Let's go.

Finland: (mouths silently) don't leave me alone

(The 4 leave the room and leave the distressed Finland in the arms of his husband)

S: hm... You look w'rse than b'fore are you s're you're 'k?

Finland: yeeeaah yeaaahh (in a shaky voice)

Sweden: ... well j'st 'n case you go t' bed and 'll finish th's food an' bring 't up t' you when 'ts done 'k? (He meant for it to be so Sweet but his scary face ruined the moment)

Finland: [ face goes pale ] ok . . . . .

(Finland goes up stairs and Sweden puts an apron on and continues the cooking)

END

Hm well that was fun but I feel sorry for Finland XD if anyone has any ideas for a chapter feel free to stick it in a review and we will try our best!


	7. Painting

Italy: Ne ne ne Germany

Germany: What this time Italy?

Italy: Ne don't act so serious

Germany: Hm? Sorry but im slightly busy at the moment so could you make it quick

Italy: Ve

Germany: Whoa what is with all this mess (has walked into Italy's 'workshop' and there is stuff everywhere)

Italy: ve want to teach Germany to paint

Germany: Geh... why would I need to learn that?

Italy: You have taught me loads of stuff I wanted to return the favour

(Germany looks into Italy's puppy dog eyes an realises he's trapped now) G: fine fine ok ill learn

Italy: Ne ill get the stuff (goes to get paints and canvases)

Germany: Sits on a chair and waits

(Crash)

Germany: Hey you ok Italy?

(Germany wanders in to see a giant pile of painting equipment)

Germany: Hey... are you under that?

Italy: (mumbles) Germany save me

(Germany pulls up a rainbow coloured Italy from the pile)

Italy: He he

Germany: (chuckles) what am I going to do with you now go get changed and I'll get the stuff we need

Italy: Ok

(Italy comes back few minutes later)

Germany: I got everything I thought we would need you know it's all stuffy in this room how about we go outside and you teach me there.

Italy: Nee ok

(They carry the stuff out and set it in the middle of a giant field and start painting)

Germany: Italy?

Italy: Yes

Germany: Is this a good picture? (Italy looks at it and it's a deformed blob thing)

Italy: He he

Germany:?

Italy: Ill show u how (gives him new canvas and grabs hand with the paint brush and does a few strokes)

Germany: Ah (Germany blushes slightly)

Italy: (Kisses Germanys head)ill paint too.

Germany: (looks at Italy quite startled then turns and carries on his picture)

Italy: Ne Germany it's nice out here

Germany: Yeh it is

Italy: How is your picture going?

Germany: Im fine I think but im stuck on how to draw this part (points to part on canvas)

Italy: Ne ill help (grabs hand again and helps)

Germany: Ah it looks better now

Italy: He he [ hugs Germany then goes back to own painting]

(They continue painting until it they have both finished)

Germany: Hm Italy let me see yours

Italy: Ve ve you will show me yours after wards?

Germany: Of course

(Italy shows Germany and it's a picture of Germany in the sun Germany is startled by Italy's masterpiece)

Germany: Geh actually it's ok you don't need to see mine

Italy: Ve show me I showed u mine

Germany: Fine (shows Italy a messy picture of Italy in a field)

Italy: Nee it good

Germany: Hm... Thanks for helping me improve Italy it was fun today (Germany kisses Italy)

(Italy kisses Germany back)

Germany: Come on let's put this stuff away and go somewhere to eat

Italy: Ok


	8. The play part 1

A/N: There are a few time skips here so tell me if it's confusing and I'll try my best to edit it~

START

Austria: I am making a play Sealand and you're the prince.

That night at England house.

Sealand: Hey guess what England, Japan mama!

Japan: (blushes slightly every time he is called 'mama') What?

England: huh?

Sealand: There is a play and Austria san made me the prince!

Japan: wow that's great.

Sealand: I know right and Wy is the princess (Sealand blushes slightly)

England: he he seems like you have a crush there.

Japan: Kawaii do you have the script if so may I read it?

Sealand: I do not and sure here Japan mama (gives Japan the script)

Japan: (reads the script) wow it sounds good. Oh my at the end you must kiss the princess.

Sealand: really! (Sealand goes bright red)

England: ha I bet Wy is looking forward to it

Sealand: o/./o anyway im going now bye!

Japan: We should go he has got the main part after all just don't bully him to much.

England: of course

The day before the play in the dressing room

Austria: (on the phone) hey what no no no u have to… ok ill get a cover (puts down phone)

Hungary: Are you ok Austria you sound stressed?

Austria: not really Wy can't make it she's ill

Sealand: huh what!

Austria: Sealand Wy can't make it so we need a replacement princess.

Sealand: But… But who is going to be the princess now? (Sealand eyes fill with tears) no fair!

(Enter England and Japan)

England: huh whats wrong?

Austria: England great timing your now in the play

England and Sealand: WHAT!

Austria: Good im glad you're happy about it.

Hungary: (giggles to self)

England: What is this about!

Austria: did you read the script I gave Sealand?

England: A bit of it but get to the point

Austria: you are the princess now (tries to hold in laughter)

England: WHAT! WHY?

Austria: because Wy is ill

England: huh oh I see but I swear im not wearing a dress!

Hungary: I'll get him measured for clothing (smiles)

(England is dragged off to be measured by Hungary)

Sealand: I don't want to be the prince anymore

Austria: WWWWHHHAAAATTT !

Sealand: it's not fair I won't be England's prince no way no never! (Cries and then tugs on japans sleeve) ne will you be the prince instead? I don't want to.

Japan: um well England would be my princess… (Blushes) ok ill do it.

Austria: we are not cancelling this show must go on

Sealand: im going to go and see Wy then while you guys practice bye!

Austria: well here is the script ill go tell Hungary that you need measuring

The day of the play Japan and England are getting ready in the dressing room

England: ugh why are we in this mess?

Japan: im doing it for Sealand …(mumbles) and I get to be your prince…

Austria: well how are we did we learn the lines all of them?

Hungary: stay still England I've got one more stitch to do on the dress

England: yes of course as a gentleman I don't do plays and such in a half hearted manor. Ouch you stabbed me Hungary!

Hungary: well I told you not to move. Move again and ill stab you on purpose

England: fine fine I got it…

Japan: (giggles)

(Seychelles enters with France following behind her)

Seychelles: hi England you look nice hehehe. Hi Japan

France: hey ~ hm England Sealand told me you were the princess so I had to come see for myself~

England: dam that Sealand get lost France!

France: ill be watching in the front row~ (France leaves)

Seychelles: hehehe im in the play to.

England: huh what as?

Seychelles: I'll be narrating some bits and I will be the evil guy hahaha

England: I see. Ok then Hungary you done yet?

Hungary: (stabs England for moving) No im not I've got a few more frills to finish.

England: OWWWWWW

Hungary: stop moving

England: Yeh I get it god.

Japan: ahaha

Seychelles: he he I better put Mr. Marlin in his tank. (Seychelles runs off)

Hungary: one more stitch and done there finished your free to move

England: FINALLY!

Japan: aww you look cute

(England gets up and trips over onto Japan) England: ouch stupid dress you ok Japan?

Japan: Im fine 0/./0

England: ah good now somebody help me up!

Austria: get up were starting in 10

Hungary: (helps England up) rip this dress and ill rip you

England: ok

Hungary: good by the way Japan here is your hat

Japan: ah thanks

ShowTime!

Austria: Thank you all for coming we hope u like the show

(Applause)

England: hey Japan do I have to do this...

Japan: yes

Seychelles: long, long ago there was a fair princess.

(Japan pushes England out) England: hey! Oh yes lines lines err (trips again) argh

France: ha-ha

E: shut up!

Japan: England

(Japan runs out to help England and Seychelles improvises)

Seychelles: She was longing for hope in her land as it was poor. She may have been beautiful but the princess was hopeless she was clumsy and had to have men in the top help her up but one day a prince was the one to take her hand to help

England: oh who are you?

Japan: I am Prince Kiku and you are?

England: Im Princess... Elizabeth

Seychelles: the princess couldn't help but stare deep into the princes eyes.

France: woooo~

Austria: oh my… I hope this works

Hungary: (giggles)

England: (mumbles) im going to kill all of them for this

Seychelles: the princess envied the prince as his land was rich and lucky but hers was a mess.

England: err prince I would like to ask a favour...

England: would you help my country? My... my father the king says the only way to save my country is to marry you...

Japan: I see well then I'll gladly help you.

Hungary: (Hungary now narrating as Seychelles is getting ready for her bit) After this agreement the Prince and Princess spent time together and the wedding was planned. But on the night before the wedding an evil spirit stole the Princess and ran off into the night.

(Seychelles swings across the set on a rope and grabs England)

England: wait what! ...

Hungary: This left the poor prince heartbroken has he had really loved the princess

(Japan pretends to cry)

Hungary: The evil spirit had taken the princess to an abandoned cottage in the middle of a dark wood.

Seychelles: kufufufufu shall never leave here!

England: Why did you kidnap me evil spirit!

Seychelles: Your father promised me something valuable was to be given to me but it never was.

England: what do you mean?

Seychelles: Im not going into detail for you.

England: ... fine but I swear Prince Kiku will come and save me!

Hungary: Meanwhile back at the village the heartbroken prince decided to search for his Love.

Japan: I shall find you my dear even if it takes years!

Austria: This isn't the script at all but this is great

France: For the sake of love I shall Cheer you on~

INTERMISSION

Well then that was fun the second part will be uploaded very soon. I hope you read it~


	9. The play part 2

Hungary: Where the spirit and the princess was bad thing were happening

Seychelles: Gather round me spirits of the dark help me grant my wicked spell ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

England: ugh my prince where are you (starts to cry as he is totally in character by this point)

Seychelles: He shall not find you now hahaha (takes England's hand and pretends to cut it) blood from the child who farther broke the pact.

England: ouch what are you doing what is going on?

Seychelles: you will find out soon enough

Hungary: While the spell of the sprit was being casted the prince was not far from finding his Love

Japan: my dear I shall not give up on you as I Love you as much as life itself.

England: Believe me spirit he will save me I know he will because I love him!

Seychelles: I know that. Love is strong magic that is hard to destroy…

Hungary: flash back time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hungary: Long ago before the Princess was born the land was rich and healthy. But one day the Queen became gravely ill. The sprit back then was a kind person who was fair and beautiful and she had offered to help the poor King. The price for this deal was that the queen would be cured but she would only stay alive as long as the land was rich. Believing the King would keep the pact the spirit cured the queen. Once the queen became healthy however the King became scared of the country becoming poor and her dying, so he sent guards to trap the spirit and the seal her away. But this wouldn't stop the pacts magic and as the land slowly became poor the Queen became sick due to this distortion in power the seal weakened and the spirit managed to escape. When she came to find the Queen she was already dead and had left behind a child. Because of the spirit being sealed away magic in the land had become unstable which lead to it slowly diminishing and all because of the king's actions. To show the king what he had done the spirit sought to save the land with another sacrifice and the only one that could be sacrificed would be the one with the king and queens blood in her veins. Which bring us to the present.

Seychelles: Hmpft are you sure he is coming?

England: … of course

Hungary: but little did the spirit know that the prince was close.

Japan: (found tracks and a lock of hair) im getting close to you Elizabeth please hang on.

England: hurry Kiku

Japan: (pushes threw trees and finds cottage) Elizabeth my dear are you here?

England: Kiku!

England: I knew you would come

Japan: my Love (England and Japan are bright red from these lines at this point)

(England pretends to collapse)

Seychelles: he he he your too late the spell is all most done.

England: (mumbles) sa... save me Kiku

Japan: no Elizabeth! (Runs up to England and holds him up)

Seychelles: I told you

Hungary: As the prince held his love in his arms he felt the warmth leaving her body. He bent over and kissed her.

England: eh seriously in front of everyone...

(Japan Kisses England on the cheek but it looks like the lips and England looks almost disappointed)

Japan: we need to get away from here

Seychelles: I will save this country I must. Leave her I need her for this spell.

Japan: I will never leave her. Elizabeth talk to me say something please…

England: I ...I love you Kiku…not because I have to so I can save my country… I really love you

Hungary: The Princes tears kept falling on to his dearest Love.

Seychelles: ha my spell is all most ready

England: I can't… hang on for much longer

Japan: Ill save u I promise

Seychelles: Oh the magic that balances this world take this soul and rebalanced this disturbed land.

Japan: !

Hungary: But it was too late the spell had been cast and the princess went cold.

England: ... (Pretends to be dead)

Japan: ELIZABETH NO THIS CANT BE (takes out sword)

Japan: give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!

Seychelles: I had to restore the balance f not there would have been more pain…

Hungary: The prince was so blinded in hatred that he forgot himself and went to strike the spirit but his attempt failed the spirit was to quick

Japan: I'll kill you

Seychelles: I guess it's only fair… (Stands still to take the blow from Japan)

Hungary: Kiku who had lost himself in hatred stuck the spirit at full force.

Seychelles: (cough) I guess this is fine maybe now I will be set free from this land and that king ah that magic called love I think I understand why it's so powerful now…

Hungary: the prince snaps back to his senses.

Seychelles: a.. a... as a gift to you I shall give her life back but on one condition [ coughs again ] you shall tell the king he is forgiven and that Lilybet is at peace.

Japan: of course I shall do as u say (removes sword from spirit) thank you

Hungary: As the spirit passed away and vanished into the wind the cold lifeless body of the princess awoke.

England: Kiku...

Japan: Elizabeth I thought I lost you

Elizabeth: you saved me I knew you would

Japan: I have message for your father so we must hurry back to town.

England: ok (England held himself close to Japan)

Hungary: When they finally arrived at the town the villagers were over enjoyed Kiku had told the king what the spirit had said and the king was relived his dear Lilybet was now at peace. A few days later the prince and princess were married.

(Clapping from audience and the curtain drops)

England: (still holding onto Japan) hey Japan...this was fun (kisses Japan)

Japan: (blushing) yeah it was

Japan: 0/,/0

Austria: Thank you all for coming we hope you enjoyed the show good night

FIN

Welllllllll that was fun ~~ I hope you enjoyed and a hope the plays plot made sense ha-ha please tell me if it doesn't.


	10. Find russia and the secrets

Belarus enters Russia's house.

Belarus: oni chan~ where are you? (Notices a note on the table) hm… To Belarus I've ran away because I don't want to marry you go look at England or Germanys house if you want to annoy them from Russia. Hm... I'll have to torture England and Germany until they give Russia back then ha-ha-ha (leaves)

At Germanys house

Belarus: open up Germany~

(Germany answers)

Germany: um hi Belarus

Italy: ne Germany who is it?

Germany: Its Belarus…

Belarus: Germany where is Russia

Germany: I don't know why would I know anyway?

Belarus: tell me or else (hold up a knife) I know your hiding him

(Italy walks out and notices the knife automatically he starts waving his white flag that he grabbed from nowhere)

Germany: im not honestly

Belarus: To the torture chamber you go then (hits the back of Germanys neck and runs off with him and locks him in a prison cell in Russia's basement)

Belarus: now for England while Germany wakes up.

Meanwhile at England's house Italy comes running in upset

Japan: huh what's wrong Italy kun

Italy: Belarus and and wwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Germany!

Japan: whoa calm down what happened?

(Door bell rings)

England: ill get it

Italy: Be-Be- Belarus t-t-took Germany wwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhh (cries on Japan)

(England answers the door) England: oh Belarus what do you want?

Belarus: give me Russia!

Japan: who is it England?

England: err... Belarus

Japan: what! England close the door if what Italy said is right you could be in danger!

Belarus: ha-ha to late (takes England as well)

Japan: oh no what should we do I don't want to start a war...

Italy: I don't know she wants Russia and I don't know where he is

Japan: I see... let's go ask France for now ok?

Italy: ok

Scene goes back to Belarus Germany and England in Russia's basement.

Belarus: so do you want to tell me now?

England: I don't know where your brother is so let us go!

Belarus: I can't do that you see this letter from Russia tells me to look at your places so you must know where he is. So don't lie! Besides I have some information that make you change your minds ha-ha.

Germany: For god sake we don't know where he is.

Belarus: Tell me where he is and I'll let you go but if you don't ill tell your dear little Italy and Japan your secrets.

Germany: um what secrets

England: what?

Belarus: hm... Let's just say Italy may not be happy when he hears about your secret photo stash Germany (evil smile) you know right the stash you keep in a box in your wardrobe of Italy in... Hm let's just leave it at that hehe.

Germany: ah… (Germany suddenly stays silent)

Belarus: or maybe Japan will think you're a freak and never go near you ever again once I tell him about this Angel transformation thing of yours England

England: no wait please don't tell Japan I-I- don't want him to see or know about that ... Germany do something I don't know were Russia is don't you?

Germany: I don't know either but im sure someone does

England: that doesn't help...

Belarus: hm... Count down time~

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

(Russia enters)

Belarus: oni chan!

Russia: Oh Belarus I didn't know you were here… haha im just going to run away now

Belarus: (grabs onto the end of his scarf) wait!

Russia: (is being choked) can't ... breathe…

Belarus: (turns to the prison cell and chucks keys in) you can go come on oni chan~ (drags Russia off to somewhere)

England: thank god

Germany: yes

England: let's never speak of this again Germany

Germany: agreed

(The 2 head out and when they get to their homes neither Japan nor Italy are there so England and Germany end up at Frances house)

England: hey France is Japan here?

Germany: Italy you here?

(A drunken France appears and Italy and Japan run out behind him)

France: bonjour (hiccups then passes out)

Germany: Italy are you ok?

Japan: England!

England: hey don't worry im fine

Italy: ne Germany (cries in Germany arms)… France told me a secret.

Germany: what? What kind of secret?

Italy: About a box of photos… (Germany goes into shock) is it true? ...

Germany: . . . . . .

England: geh... hey Japan (Japan had been busy comforting himself on England's chest)

Japan: hm...?

England: did France tell you anything weird?

Japan: ah...no...

England: thank goodness...

(There is a moment of silence)

Japan: Arthur I want to go home now.

England: ok well good night then you two

(England and Japan get in a cab and leave for home)

Italy: ne Germany I want to go home and check something

Germany: (sighs) fine

(Italy and Germany get in Italy's car and drive home)

Later that night at England's house England and Japan are sat watching TV and Japan turns to England

Japan: um... England?

England: huh what is it?

Japan: I want to see this Britannia Angel form of yours...

E: geh... he told you?

Japan: yes

England: fine. (England shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath and his clothes turn into a white toga, big white angel wings come out of his back, and a halo appeared over his head) do you think it's weird?… are scared of me now?...

Japan: no... Its... beautiful (Japan hugs England)

England: thank goodness.

And that night at Germanys House.

Italy: ne Germany I found the stash of pictures.

Germany: I see

Italy: but im guilty to haha

Germany: what? . . .

(Italy holds out another box)

Italy: this is mine

Germany: (chuckles) I guess we both have secrets

Italy: ve~


	11. missunderstandings

England: Seychelles this is coffee you know I hate it go make me some tea!

Seychelles: ahh shut up if you want tea make it yourself I've had enough

England: hm but didn't I already declare that your my colony so make me some tea already

Seychelles: fine ill get you your stupid tea! (Makes the tea and pretends to trip so she spills the tea on England) opps

England: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Seychelles: NO I DIDNT YOU IDIOT!

England: YOU'RE THE IDIOT YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO STRONGER PEOPLES ORDERS

Seychelles: NO IM NOT 

(Japan walks in)

England: HMPFT I PREFERED YOU WHEN YOU WERE IN CHAINS AND LISTENED TO MY EVERY ORDER

Japan: eh ... … what… what is this...

Seychelles: YOU PERVERT

England: aw crap

Seychelles: YOUL NEVER CHANGE

Japan: Arthur I didn't know you liked such things…. what have you been doing behind my back…

Seychelles: its nothing

England: NOTHING REALLY WHAT YOU HEARD JUST THEN YOU GOT IT WRONG

Japan: it doesn't sound like nothing

Seychelles: it's really nothing Japan

Japan: don't lie to me!

Seychelles: im not lying

Japan: what where you talking about... Don't confuse me...

England: we were just talking about the past that's all I swear

Japan: really? ...

Seychelles: unfortunately yeah he was

Japan: ...

Seychelles: don't be mad Japan

England: please Japan

Japan: ahhhhh England I thought you were a pervert but I didn't think it was this bad

England: HEY!

Japan: well its true isn't it

Seychelles: no ew yuck (gags) no it's nothing like that

Japan: it sounds like it to me

Seychelles: it's not yuck yuck no no

England: this a miss understanding im telling you it's just she used to be one of the countries under me and…

Japan: oh my…

Seychelles: .. .. .. Japan I would never ever do that with him

England: aw shit I… I mean she used to be one of my colonies but she ran away... I should of made collar tighter.

Japan: ... you're burying yourself deeper England

Seychelles: he-he Japan trust me we never did anything like that

Japan: I'd like to but... The whole thing sounds so messed up are you sure you didn't?

Seychelles: im sure it never ever happened and never will

Japan: I see... im glad to hear that... fine I believe you but only because Seychelles looks so disgusted by even the thought of doing that with you. Im sorry for doubting you England but I think anyone would react to what I heard.

England: ha ha I guess your right (Italy and Germany walk in) I guess the fact that I used to chain Seychelles would give anyone bad thoughts (Italy and Germany leave)... I just did it again didn't I

Japan: yes (laughs slightly)

Seychelles: great more rumours now you tea freak

England: hey!

Seychelles: don't hey me

(France walks in) F: hey Môn angleterre what have you been doing with my Seychelles (France walks over and gropes Seychelles)

Japan: France san...

England: Hey go somewhere else to do that

Seychelles: PERVERT FIRST ENGLAND NOW U

England: HEY I NEVER PERVED ON YOU!

Seychelles: YEAH BUT YOU CHAINED ME UP

France: hm so it is true

England: NOT FOR WRONG REASONS IM TELLING YOU IT WAS JUST SO YOU WOULDNT RUN OFF

Seychelles: ID RATHER HAVE A SHARK AFTER ME THAN BE CHAINED TO A ROOM

Seychelles: Oh has anyone seen Mr. Marlin I can't find him?

France: ne Seychelles~~ lets go look for him together~~~~

Seychelles: again I'd rather be chased by a shark

France: he-he so feisty come on~~ I know where Mr. Marlin is~~

Seychelles: don't touch me I've had enough of you doing that

France: but it's fun I only want to see how you have developed over the years ~

Japan: err please could you leave Seychelles and take him with you I've had enough shocks for today I think if you wouldn't mind.

Seychelles: ...

France: let's go~

Seychelles: let go (slaps France)

(Japan and England stand and watch a very pissed off Seychelles and a sobbing France leave)

England: well then.. ha ha this has been an interesting day

Japan: yes it has and I get the feeling that Seychelles doesn't like you much.

England: yes... um... from before when she said it would be disgusting to be with me... do you agree?

Japan: no I don't I think the opposite

E: ah ha-ha im happy to hear that (kisses Japan) you know you sounded quite jealous before did you want me to put you in that collar ha-ha

Japan: 0/./0

England: hm so that's not a no?

J: um (blushes a bright red)

England: hm? ...ha ha I guess I really am a pervert

Japan: yes you are so from now on I will only allow you to be my pervert.

England: of course that is fine with me.

END

A forced ending there but I don't think I can carry that night on so I leave it to your imagination what happened next :P

Hm… well that was quite … hm… I was going to say something but I lost track so yes… please comment~


	12. Who got it first?

START

The phone starts ringing

Romano: ah hello who is it

Italy: hey ni chan its Italy

Romano: geh you... what do you want this time

Italy: ve~ I have got big news to tell you

Romano: what?

Italy: me and Germany are getting married ve~

Romano: WHAT!

(Spain wanders over and starts listening into the conversation behind Romano)

Spain: what is it Lovino?

Italy: Ne Spain, me and Germany are getting married

Romano: that potato bastard didn't I tell you to stay away from him Italy

Italy: ne but- (is cut off by Romano)

Romano: wait right there im coming to kick your arse!

Italy: ne no, no nii chan don't

(The phone is hung up)

Romano barges into Italy's house

Romano: Italy!

Italy: vvvvvvvvvveeeeee!

(Romano throws a tomato at Italy then he starts beating him up)

Italy: ne nii chan stop that hurts

Spain: stop it Lovino you are hurting Italy

Romano: shut up Spain you jackass

Italy: Germany help! ~

(Germany enters)

Italy: Ah! Germany help me!

Germany: oh Italy what's going on?

Italy: help… nii chan is…. Ow…

Romano: get lost potato bastard

Spain: stop Romano

Germany: I see... (Germany picks up Romano off Italy and puts him to the side then he proceeds to help up Italy)

Italy: ow ow ow thank you Germany

Germany: ah you ok now Italy?

Italy: owwie I think im ok.

Spain: Lovino you idiot you shouldn't hit your brother

Romano: it's not my fault he is so stupid

Spain: he's not stupid be nice to him. why did beat him up?

Romano: hmptf Spain you jackass (throws a tomato at Germany) die potato bastard!

(Germany just looks at him)

Italy: nee don't nii chan ow (winces at pain)

Germany: if only both you brothers would just get along

Italy: ow I try he just gets angry easily

Spain: why did you decide to beat your brother up Lovino?

Romano: shut up! (Romano stomps off)

Spain: Lovino wait!

Germany: hm let's get these tomatoes cleaned up Italy

Italy: ok let's clean up

Romano is still storming off outside

Romano: stupid Spain

Spain: what! I wasn't the one who beat up my younger brother

Romano: why did you follow me!

Spain: because one I asked you a question and two when u act like this someone's bound to get hurt

Romano: it's not my fault it's all his

Spain: ok whats wrong? Romano tell me

Romano: he always gets the best stuff he gets to look like grandpa he gets his talent and now he gets to fall in love before me...

Spain: so your jealous (chuckles)

Romano: hey!

Spain: (hugs Romano)

Romano: ah!... stupid Spain...

Spain: who said that he fell in Love first hey?

Romano: ... hm...Antonio….. (Hugs Spain back)

Spain: see he's not first with everything. But think you should say Sorry to your brother you did beat him up.

Romano: I guess so but I don't want to...

Spain: You will be fine he will understand

Romano: are you sure?

Spain: im sure

Romano: fine... ill trust you

Spain: he-he

Spain: come on lets go (lets go of Romano)

Romano: ah (grabs Spain's hand)

Spain: what's wrong hmm?

Romano: nothing ... I just want to hold your hand... (Romano is blushing)

Spain: he-he fine I'll let you come on now

Romano: ok

The 2 head back to Italy's

Italy is getting medical treatment off Germany

Italy: ow ow ow you kept your promise Germany you came to save me!

Germany: hm of course

Italy: ow that hurts be nice

Germany: then you shouldn't let others hurt you and you should pay attention in training more

Romano: um hey

Italy: VE~

Spain: (whispers to Romano) go on

Romano: Italy... I came back to apologize for hitting you

Italy: ne nii chan its ok ill forgive you no matter what

Romano: ill only apologize this once though! Don't get me wrong!

Spain: (chuckles)

Italy: ve ~ ow that hurts stop being so mean Germany

Germany: I have to treat you properly so stay still

Italy: im trying ow

Germany: (kisses a bruise on Italy's forehead) there done

Italy: thank you Germany

Romano: anyway im going now bye potato bastard, Italy come on Spain (Romano drags Spain off with him)

They carry on walking out towards Spain's house until they stop for a rest.

Spain: im proud of you

Romano: thanks

Spain: (puts hand around Romano's waist)

Romano: ah (blushes bright red)

Spain: he-he what

Romano: Antonio... I love you

Spain: (pulls Romano in closer) I Love you to

The two kiss

Spain: he-he lets go home hmm

Romano: yup

Spain: Good (Kisses Romano again)

The two head back to Spain's house and through this event Italy and Romano became a little closer and Romano found the something he was missing

END for now~~


	13. Dresses

Italy: I like these flowers but these are nice to

Japan: ah there beautiful

Italy: you think so to what about you Germany?

Germany: I don't really care about the Flowers so you can choose whatever you want.

Italy: ne you need to help to (pulls a cute face at Germany)

Germany: ah but im no good at this sort of thing (he just couldn't beat that face)

Italy: me and Japan will help wont we Japan?

Japan: of course

Germany: fine let me see them (Germany start looking over the flower choices)

Italy: ne do you hear that noise

Japan: ?

Germany: oh what is that?

Italy: listen it's a rustling sound

Germany: that is weird where it is coming from?

(Hungary enters)

Hungary: HEY ITALY UR GONNA WEAR A DRESS FOR YOUR WEDDING

Japan: ah Hungary san

Italy: ve ~ no no im not going to I've had enough of dresses now

Germany: what? ...

Hungary: Italy shall wear a dress

Germany: WHAT NO NO NO ISNT THAT WIERD?

Hungary: no its not and he shall wear I dress im made some you might like (pulls a load of dresses form nowhere)

Italy: ve I've spent enough time in my life wearing let because people thought I was a girl

Germany: ah...

Italy: ve please don't let her please don't

Germany: (imagines Italy in the dresses) hey Italy you could at least try one on you may like it (creepy smile)

Japan: oh my

Hungary: yay I knew you would like it (shows a pale blue dress with a huge bow at the back)

Italy: ve~~~ (runs off to the other side of the room)

Germany: come on Italy~ (he has had a bit of beer at this point)

Hungary: hey wait come back here

Germany: (Germany chases Italy) come on you know you want to wear one really I think it would suit you

Italy: no

Japan: (just sits and watches)

Hungary: get back here

Germany: (is now drunk) come on Feliciano please for me

Italy: no I've wore dresses almost all my life please let at least spend one occasion without one

Hungary: come please

Germany: come on Japan wears dress things all the time and he's not bothered

Japan: ah... it's not a dress (slightly offended)

Italy: he's drunk Japan don't listen

Japan: ok...

Hungary: get back here

Italy: veeeeeeee~~ no no no no no no please (trips)

Germany: (catches Italy and pins him down on the floor) got you

Italy: ve let go please oww

Hungary: he-he-he got you now

Italy: ve help me Japan

Hungary: hmm let's try this 1st

Japan: ah (tries to help Italy but ultimately fails and falls down and hits his head) owwwww

Italy: ve Germany let go

Germany: hm hang on Italy we will find you something nice to wear

Hungary: he he this one? But Italy looks best in blue or a very pale green

Italy: ve (gasps)

Germany: how about that one Hungary? (Removes a hand from Italy and points to a dress)

(Italy struggles)

Germany: you're not going anywhere

Hungary: ahh the royal blue one (grabs a long royal blue dress with has a few ruffles at the end)

Germany: perfect now... (Strips Italy to his underwear)

Italy: ve no no let go

Hungary: here we go

(They fit the dress onto Italy)

Hungary: aaaaaaaawwwwww cute

Germany: there we go see Italy you look nice in that

Italy: but I didn't want to wear a dress

(Germany looked at Italy's face and as soon as he did he snapped out of his drunk trace. Italy's face was bright red and he was crying)

Germany: Italy... if it means that much to you im sorry I won't make you wear a dress

Italy: hmm

Hungary: wait but but you just err but ahh

Germany: Hungary that's enough but I would like to keep a few of these dresses for Italy just in case. I can use it as punishment if he skips training (chuckles)

Italy: ne (tries to wipes tears away)

Hungary: no im making sure Italy wears a dress mwhahaha

Italy: d-don't l-let her Germany please (hides face)

Germany: (steps in front of Italy to guard him) that's enough Hungary now please go home

Hungary: aaaaawwwww you're no fun well I still might have a chance with Japan he-he ill go see England now bye~

Italy: ve~ thank you (rubbing face)

Germany: it's ok im sorry to do such a thing to you Italy

Italy: it's ok

Germany: now let's get this off you (takes the dress off Italy)

(Italy buries his face in Germany's chest)

Germany: (comforts Italy) its ok let me go get you some new clothes (looks around and there's a dazed Japan on the floor) ah you might want to help Japan while im gone

Italy: ok I will

(Germany walks off to get some clothes)

Japan: ahhhh what happened?

Italy: Hungary

Japan: ? Where did she go the last thing I remember is that you where about to be stripped...?

Italy: she left to go to England

Japan: ... Im scared to ask but why?

Italy: dress

Japan: oh no I have to go right now then, before she gives England anything. Sorry Italy but I'll be going now.

Italy: ok

(Japan leaves and Germany returns)

Italy: Germany, Japan has had to go

Germany: oh ok here you go some more clothes (hands the clothes over to Italy)

Italy: thanks (gets dressed)

Germany: now (holds up Italy's chin and looks at his face) good your face looks much better now

Italy: (blushes)

Germany: (chuckles) but it's still all red

Italy: (puts a hand on Germanys face) are you ok?

Germany: (starts to blush himself) ah yes I guess im slightly drunk from the beer though

Italy: he-he Hungary wasn't happy but she gone chasing England now

Germany: I feel sorry for Japan if he has to go through what I did to you

Italy: it's ok I forgive you (rests head on Germany)

Germany: thanks (holds Italy close to him) do you ever think we can plan this wedding properly?

Italy: ve~ we can do our best

Germany: ha ha I guess but for now can we take a break and watch some TV I need a rest so I can get my head straight

Italy: ve ok

(Germany lets go of Italy and drops himself onto the couch behind him. Italy follows and sits next to him)

Germany: you may be more comfortable like this (Germany grabs Italy's hand and pulls him so Italy slips an ends up lying down on top of Germany ) much better (he puts him arms round Italy)

Italy: ve I Love you Ludwig (cuddles)

Germany: yes I know Feliciano and I love you to

Italy: he-he

The 2 fall asleep together on the couch

Hm we best get to the wedding soon~ look forward to it


	14. Jelousy and Truth

Turkey: stay away from Japan Greece

Greece: no Japan is mine you can stay away

Turkey: stop inviting him round to yours as well your cats might be contagious

Greece: not their not and your only jealous

Turkey: ha jealousy of you don't be stupid

Greece: you probably are

Turkey: SHUT UP

Greece: you shut up

Greece: at least Japan visits me

(Japan and Italy walk over)

Italy: ne look it turkey and Greece. Hi turkey, hi Greece

Turkey: hey Japan tell this idiot you like me more than him!

Greece: no you tell him you like me more

Italy: heh heh your in trouble now Japan

Japan: ah... errrrrr

Greece: what

Japan: actually the truth is I came here with Italy to tell you im getting married

Greece: what to who Japan?

Japan: to England

Turkey: WHAT!

Italy: I told you they would be shocked

(Greece and turkey are getting closer and closer to Japan and their faces were getting scarier and scarier)

Japan: anyway...im going to go now I'll see you both later I guess come on Italy lets go find a wedding cake for you (Japan grabs Italy hand and escapes)

Turkey: this is all your fault Greece if you had backed away then I would be the one with Japan not England!

Greece: what how is it my fault you're the scary one

Turkey: what! Well you and your cats are stupid!

Greece: my cats are nice and im not stupid your swords and knifes are freaky

Turkey: well duh there supposed to be dangerous that's the point so I can beat up countries like you who are in my way

Greece: ha ha sure

Turkey: but I guess there's no point Fighting about it now... Japan is already with England

Greece: hmm good point

Turkey: ah I have an idea how about you and me... Team up... and show Japan that England isn't that great that way he will cancel the wedding and me and you will be able to get Japan to choose either one of us . But im telling you now he will chose me.

Greece: ok ill help but he shall choose me

Turkey: ME!

Greece: stop let's just think of a plan

Turkey: fine (the 2 sat down and started to plan several schemes to destroy the engagement)

PLAN NO 1

Turkey: (whispers to Greece) now that we've lured him out to eat let's begin our plan

Greece: ok

Turkey: hey Japan sorry but for some strange reason we only have English food

Japan: ah! Why may I ask?

Greece: yeah the cats ate the other food we managed to save this

Japan: oh I see

Greece: I've really got to feed them more

Turkey: but you know Japan if you marry England you will have to eat... this (points to censored pile of stuff) all the time

Japan: geh...

Greece: it looks vile

Turkey: yes. Do you think you will be able to live with this stuff for the rest of your life Japan?

Japan: of course... and besides I've been making the food for us so far Sealand insisted so I will be fine

Greece: who is Sealand?

Japan: well I guess once im married he will be my son

(Complete shock on Greece and Turkeys faces)

Greece: … really?

Japan: yes anyway I've got an appointment so I must be going now sorry I'll see you two soon (Japan leaves)

Turkey: dammit

Greece: well that failed

Turkey: we need another plan

Greece: agreed

PLAN NO 2

Japan: so why did you want me?

Greece: well I don't want to distress you but I heard of people that Sealand has been saying mean stuff about you

Japan: what really?

Turkey: yes he told me the other day he hated you more than he hated England's food

Greece: umm hmm

Japan: oh my but-but he said he accepted me… Was he lying...?

(Sealand appears)

Greece: (whispers) crap

Turkey: what should we do!

Sealand: ah Japan mama what's wrong?

Greece: pretend we are fighting and walk off… ow u stood on my foot u jerk Turkey!

Turkey: ow no you stood on mine you idiot!

Greece: no I didn't my feet are nowhere near yours

Japan: Sealand do you hate me more than England's food?

Turkey: liar! Let's take this outside!

Greece: ahh stay away from me u jerk!

Sealand: of course I don't! England's food is the worst and you're the best Japan mama ~ he-he

Japan: thank goodness then where did you hear the rumour from Greece, turkey? (turns to them just as there about to leave)

Turkey: oh shit

Greece: ow again you idiot err

Turkey: ah ha ha I guess it was just a rumour Russia told you know he likes to mess with people right Greece?

Greece: what my cat fell of my shoulder

Turkey: IDIOT YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OFF THIS ON YOUR OWN!

(Japan is confused)

Greece: ...

Turkey: anyway... bye Japan (turkey runs away and Greece follows)

PLAN NO 3

(Turkey and Greece are at England's house)

Turkey: hey Greece our plans didn't work let's just tell England that we had Japan first.

Greece: ok (they ring the doorbell and England answers)

England: hello

Turkey: England were here to tell you to cancel your marriage with Japan we had him first but while we were arguing you must of suddenly become close to him and you took him from us!

England: that's not nice I thought you were japans friends

Turkey: we are!

England: well why are you not happy for him

(Japan appears behind England) Japan: Turkey, Greece san... why?

Greece: umm …

England: well?

Turkey: it's because im in love with you every time I was with Greece arguing about you or when you were around us my heart started beating really fast and im sure its because I love you

Japan: ...

Greece: …

Japan: turkey... to me it sounds like you don't love me that is just an excuse. I can tell that it is Greece san who you really love.

Turkey: (goes bright red) WHAT NO NO NO OF COURSE I DONT WHY WOULD I! (Greece steps back)

Japan: see I told you your reaction makes it obvious

England: I see it looks like that

Japan: and either way I love England and that is it I will never cancel our engagement (Japan puts his arms round England's waist who he is still stood behind)

Greece:. . . . . .

England: he-he

Turkey: ah fine I give up ok! Greece I may like you! (Greece blushes)

Japan: hey England lets go inside and leave these two alone

Greece: he um …

England: ok bye you two (England shuts the door on the two leaving them in an awkward situation)

Greece: um . .

Turkey: Greece...

Greece: y-yeah

Turkey: please just tell me are you sure you've never had even slight feelings towards me?

Greece: umm well um I've cant s-say I've never not had feeling for you…

Turkey: well then... can I ask you out on a date?

Greece: (blushes bright red) um ok

Turkey: well then er… I-I will call you and give you some details later ok? Bye then (turkey runs off)

Greece: he-he (smiles slightly)


	15. Italy and Germanys wedding

Start~

Hungary: Italy are you ready yet?

Japan: we don't have much time left till we have to go

Italy: im ready im ready how do I look?

Japan: amazing Italy

Italy: thank you

Spain: hey Italy, Romano told me to tell you he has got the ring bearer

Italy: ve who is it

Spain: well um he is your brother

Japan: Romano?

Seborga: it's me

Italy: who are you …?

Romano: ah Seborga get back here

Seborga: why you told me to meet him before the wedding right?

Romano: but don't just run off like that.

Japan: oh your one of Sealand's friends am I right?

Seborga: yeah im that person

Italy: ve~ so that is my brother

Romano: now come on Seborga lets go get ready

Seborga: yeah ok

Romano: you to Spain

Spain: yes we better go to and you look amazing Italy.

Romano: see you at the wedding Italy

Italy: see you later nii chan

(Just after they leave you can hear Romano down the hall) Romano: hey Spain! Do you think Italy looks better than me?

Spain: ha-ha of course not

Japan: so Italy are you nervous?

Italy: um yeah im a little I've been through this before but it feels new to me

Japan: shhh ah ha-ha

Italy: ha-ha

Japan: that is good though

Italy: ve~ ?

Japan: that even on your wedding day you could remember your last wedding ah ha oh my look at the time we should be leaving now

Hungary: well you look fine ill ring Austria to see how the others are one minute.

(Phone ringing)

Austria: hi yes…. yeah were all ready Germanys a little stressed but hell be fine and don't tell Italy that.

Hungary: I won't ok ok mmhmm Bye

Italy: ok let's go

(Over with Germany Prussia and Austria)

Germany: come on Prussia we'll be late

Prussia: ah I can't get my tie right

Germany: come here I'll fix it for you.

Prussia: ok

Germany: (fixes tie) there done

Prussia: hmmmmmm I guess this proves it ha-ha

Germany: proves what?

Prussia: Even though im the older brother your much more mature I guess that is why im much more awesome than you ha-ha-ha

Germany: (chuckles) Austria we're ready

Austria: ok lets leave now then

Germany: come on Prussia lets go

Prussia: yeh yeh im coming

At the wedding

Germany entered the big white church in the seats either side of him where all of his allies and friends. He walked down the aisle with Prussia. Prussia giggled because Germany had become stiff and walked down the aisle like a robot

Prussia: relax relax west Italy kun will be here soon. (Prussia sat down on the front row)

Germany: yeah yeah im trying

The big doors opened again and this time Italy came in followed by Japan and Seborga who was carrying the rings. Everyone stands when Italy enters and wedding begins.

Japan: (whispers to Italy) good luck (Japan sits down next to Prussia)

Italy: (whispers quickly) thank you

Austria: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Man in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

Silence

Austria: now exchange vows and Italy you first.

Italy: I've known you for quite a while Germany ... no Ludwig and you have always helped me when I was in trouble and so with this promise we will make today I would like you to know that from now on I will try my best to help you and make you happy in the best ways I can even if our countries are separated by that scary Switzerland our love will never break.

Germany blushes

Austria: now you Germany

Germany: Feliciano I've promised when we made our alliance that I would protect you no matter what and I shall forever do that until we depart from this earth and I shall try my best to be the best husband I can and also I promise that I shall love you until time ends.

Austria: Seborga the rings please

Seborga: here you go Italy ni chan, Germany

Austria: now exchange the rings

Germany: (takes Italy's hand and places the ring on his finger) there you go

Italy: (takes Germanys hand and places on finger) here Ludwig~

Austria: I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss.

Italy and Germany kiss and the world cheers. Then they lead the way out.

Outside the church Italy gets ready to throw his bouquet.

Italy: catch~ ve~

The bouquet flies into the air and Romano catches it.

Italy: he-he-he

Romano: ahh! (Bright red)

Spain: looks like we're next

Romano: (his tsundere mode goes into action) Spain it's not how it looks I didn't catch it on purpose...

Spain: he-he im glad your thinking on the same track as me Lovino~

At the wedding party

Germany: so Italy are you having fun?

Italy: yes im having fun its always fun with you

Germany: ah ha ha ha

Prussia wanders over with beer

Prussia: hey west! Here have some you want some as well Italy?

Italy: no im fine

Germany: ah go away with that stuff Prussia, Italy doesn't like it

Italy: ve

Prussia: che fine ill go find someone else to drink with (Prussia wanders off)

Italy: you didn't have to do that

Germany: he will be fine

Hungary: hey everyone I think it's time for speeches who want to go 1st Prussia or Japan?

Prussia: THE AWSOME ME IS FIRST! HAHA HAHA HAHA

Hungary: ok Prussia is first

Germany: see I told you he would be fine

Italy: he-he

Hungary: come on go on

Prussia: let's see errrrrr ah I forgot my speech… ill just make it up then

Italy: (whispers) told you he would forget it Germany

Prussia: well then let's see at first I was angry that they were together because I thought they would leave me but then after the awesome me told them off they remembered to include me and don't worry people I will make sure they don't get into any trouble ha-ha-ha thats it I guess (Prussia sits down and continues Drinking)

Japan: ah I guess it's my turn now I've know these two for a while now they were probably the 2 I trust most in this dangerous world and I've over watched there relationship ship most of the way so I know that there love is real and that it will live with them forever (Japan sits)

Hungary: aaaaawwwww

(Japan blushes)

Italy: thanks Japan that was nice

Germany: thank you both of you now then I guess it's time to party ha-ha

Italy: he-he yeah I think it is.

Hungary: he-he I can't wait till later it should be fun

Music is turned on and everyone gets up to dance

Seborga: I think the newlyweds should Dance first

Italy: (blushes)

Germany: no no its ok I don't want to dance

Hungary: aww come on

Germany: no I can't dance really

Spain: yeah come on

Italy: he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to ve~

Prussia: go on west (pushes Germany onto the middle of the dance floor)

Germany: hey!

Italy: (giggles)

Germany: fine, fine ill Dance

Germany and Italy dance, Germany stands on Italy's feet a few times.

Italy: that was fun

Germany: I guess so ... did I hurt your feet?

Italy: not really

Japan: (Japan walks over) ahh Italy your wedding was so amazing now im nervous for my own...

Italy: your will be fine im sure of it an ill help if you need any.

Japan: ah thanks. Also I have recorded your wedding for you so ill be sure to give it to you later

Italy: thanks

Seborga: nii chan and Germany

Japan: im going to go now England was in a meeting today so he missed the wedding and I promised to tell him all about it. Oh and Seborga, Sealand was told me to tell you to back off from Wy chan ha-ha (Japan waves and leaves)

Italy: he-he its fine bye and what Seborga chan?

Germany: I forgot to ask who is this?

Italy: it's my little brother I didn't know I had until Romano told me this morning ve~

Seborga: hi. Yeah well Spain and big nii chan says it will be funny when it gets to the cake I don't know why but they said it would be.

Germany: I have a bad feeling about this

Italy: Good old Romano hmm

Romano: hey Seborga what did you tell him? che anyway it doesn't matter its cake time

Hungary: CAKE TIME HE HE ~~

Spain: this is going to be fun

Germany: ?

Italy: he-he it will be fine

(Germany is confused)

Italy: come on Ludwig let's just go cut the cake

Germany: ok

The 2 walk over and pick up the knife Germany holds Italy's hand and cuts the cake and then they both feed each other the cake.

Germany: hm... Nothing weird happened... (Romano and Spain run up to them both and shove their faces into the cake)

Italy: ve nii chan~ (rubs cake out of his eyes)

Spain: ha-ha-ha-ha

Romano: ah ha ha ha ha ha you wanted some cake so we gave you it.

Italy: and what about the other guests?

Germany: (Germany stands up) Romano... im going to kill you for that.

Spain: Germany waits! This is a copy of the original cake… we switched them before you cut the cake he-he

Italy: he-he calm down (wipes cake off Germanys face) let them have their fun

Germany: (Is giving evil stares to Romano who is hidden behind Spain) ah fine, one moment I need to go speak to Prussia

Italy: what you planning Ludwig ve?

(Germany walks over to Prussia and whispers something in his ear)

Prussia: REALLY!

Germany: yes

Prussia: he-he this is going to be fun

Spain: I think we better run

(Prussia walks over to Romano)

Romano: geh… what do you want

Prussia: West told me about 'it' (Prussia jumped at Romano and started messing with his flick)

Spain: . . .. . . . . .. . .

Romano: AH! Spain do something

Spain: come on knock off Prussia look at what you're doing to him.

Prussia: ah Germany is that enough?

Germany: yes

Prussia: well then (Prussia moves off Romano and goes back to his beer)

Italy: (walks over to Germany) ve~ so that's what you were planning

Germany: yes don't mess with me (chuckles)

Spain: are you ok Lovino?

Romano has a bright red face and his eyes are watering

Spain: come on ill help you up.

Romano: I think I'll be ok... Spain can we go home now please

Italy: I'll be right back Germany (walks over to Romano) ne you ok nii chan?

Romano: ah go away before the potato bastard comes back over here. Spain I want to go home (tugs on Spain's sleeve)

Italy: I told him to stay there (hugs Romano) im sorry the cake thing was funny by the way

Romano: of course it was it was my idea

Italy: ve~ come on nii chan stay a little while I'll tell Germany not to do that again

Romano: hmpft fine I will

Italy: yay well there's no long let so at least stay until we set off for the honey moon

Romano: fine.

Italy releases Romano from his hug and Romano moves into Spains hold. The original cake is brought out and every gets a piece, the night then carries on as normal and its finally time for the newlyweds to set off for their honey moon.

Italy: bye everyone~ see you when we come back ve~

Germany: Prussia look after the house while were gone

Prussia: of course I will

Italy: Hungary please check up on him from time to time please

Hungary: I will.

Germany: (whispers to Austria) and you keep an eye on Prussia for me as well

Austria: I will I know how he gets.

Prussia: (hears them) Ah I don't need a babysitter!

Italy: (changes subject) take care nii chan, Spain, Seborga, Japan see you soon

Germany: ha-ha anyway lets go Italy

Italy: ok bye (waves Good bye as they get into the car)

In the car

I: that was fun and I Love you Ludwig (hugs)

Germany: yes I had fun as well Feliciano. I love you

The two kiss and agree that this was the best day of both their lives.

Ah now for some random chapters and then Japan and England's wedding ~


	16. Home alone

Austria: Prussia what on earth happened here!

Prussia: oh its you, Austria what do you mean I've been cleaning up every day

Austria: pfftt it doesn't look like it

Prussia: hey I have!

Austria: come on clean up

Prussia: I don't want to now im busy (is sat on the sofa drinking and watching TV)

Austria: and how is that busy

Prussia: cause... IM AWSOME

Austria: yes yes look for your name on the world map. But for now help me clean up (starts to clean up)

Prussia: never im not going to help you. hmpft this is why it was so easy to seize your vital regions always busy with trivial things.

Austria: oh shut up and what if Italy and Germany were coming back what would you do? hmm?

Prussia: blame it on you

Austria: but since I don't live here…

Prussia: fine fine... kesesesesesese (picks up a book and throws it at Austria's head)

Austria: hey (throws it back}

Prussia: oh do you want another war (throws lots of books back)

Austria: ow (throws everything near him at Prussia)

Prussia: time for some allies (grabs his mobile and calls France and Spain over)

Austria: hey play fair!

France and Spain walk in (they are very fast….)

France: Hey Prussia it has been a while~ oh so it is Austria again hm~ (starts throwing stuff at Austria as well)

Spain: Hey Prussia im here, cool this looks fun ha -ha (joins in)

Austria: hey stop ow (throws what he can back at them while he rings England)

England: hey Austria I brought (dragged) Japan along as well im going to kick some frog but (joins Austria and aims everything he has got on France)

Austria: thanks

Japan: ah... (Moves and hides out of the way)

Austria: come on Japan we need all the help we can get

Japan: no thank you Austria san (he is not stupid enough to get in the middle of this Fight)

Meanwhile Gilbird is throwing what he can at people.

Prussia: KESESESESESESESESESE ~ GIVE UP AUSTRIA YOU CANT WIN AGAINST THE AWSOME ME NOW HAND OVER YOUR VITAL REIGIONS!

Austria: NEVER

France: hm~ I want me some of engleterres vital regions~ Spain who do you want? ~

Spain: I don't mind.

Austria: crap better think of a battle plan England!

England: I agree if it comes to this lets retreat to the kitchen

Japan: oh no... (Knows whats coming)

Austria, England and Japan run into the kitchen.

Austria: I don't think we are going to win this

England: give me some time and I will make my master weapon (England begins cooking)

Austria: .. . .

(Gilbird throws bombs at England but Japan draws his sword and stops the bombs)

Japan: I don't want to fight but I will protect.

(Gilbird stares at Japan slightly confused and then flies in circles above the 3 of them)

Prussia: hey Gilbird come back it looks dangerous over there (Gilbird flies back)

France: Oui that's England's cooking im not going near that

Prussia: build a barricade! Well France and Spain can while I just look awesome ha-ha-ha

Austria: come on hurry there doing defensive movements

England: done! (Shows Austria a tub full of censored stuff)

Austria: ok ready and attack!

(Gilbird gets hit by the… well can I still call it food?)

Spain: they are attacking!

France: the barricade isn't ready!

Prussia: retreat!

Spain: crap

(Gilbird is choking on food which he was hit with)

Prussia: GILBIRD! (Grabs the poor bird and runs)

England: its working! My food is truly that amazing!

Japan: ...

Austria: ok...

While far away from the battle

Germany: come on Italy wake up were almost home (nudges the sleeping Italy resting on him)

Italy: ve . . . um ok im awake (rubs eyes) I think I should call Hungary to tell her were almost home.

Germany: here use my mobile (passes Italy his phone)

Italy: thank you (rings Hungary)

Hungary: Hello

Italy: hi ne~ me and Germany are coming home today

Hungary: awww can't wait to see you.

Italy: oh yeah can you check on Prussia just in case of well yeah…

Hungary: ok I will see you soon Bye

Italy: bye nee chan

Back at the house Switzerland bursts in

Switzerland: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING KEEP IT DOWN YOUR BOTHERING LITCHENSTIEN

(Hungary burst in)

Hungary: HEY ITALY AND GERMANY ARE COMING HOME AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Switzerland: KEEP IT DOWN IN HERE OR ELSE (takes out guns)

Prussia: shit

France: oh my

Austria: crap

Spain: ah…

England: (drops his food)

Hungary: now come on and clean up before they come home or there will be trouble (frying pan appears)

Switzerland: oh it seems I can leave this to you Hungary well then im heading home.

Hungary: fine ill shout you if I need any help

(Switzerland withdraws his guns and leaves)

Hungary: now then clean up the living room Prussia, England kitchen, Spain the hallway, France the bathroom and Austria the bedrooms

Austria: ok Hungary (heads up stairs)

Spain: yes Hungary (goes to clean up hall way)

England: ok

France: yes Hungary chan im going~

Prussia: I don't want to.

Hungary: PRUSSIA NOW (pats frying pan up and down in hand)

Prussia: FINE, FINE OK (hurries and starts cleaning)

Hungary: Japan is that you there?

Japan: (had hidden in a corner away from the Fight) yes im here Hungary san

Hungary: you ok you look scared?

Japan: yes im fine now

Hungary: good just wait here then

Austria: Jesus Prussia you made a mess up here too

France: im done here

Spain: ok I've done the hall anything else

(Gilbird wheezing on a table because of food)

France: shouldn't someone do something about him

Hungary: I think we better ask Japan he knows England well

Japan: let me see him

(Hungary shows Gilbird to Japan)

Japan: oh I can fix this (pulls out an antidote and gives it to Gilbird)

Austria: I've finished up stairs

(Gilbird jumps up and flies back to Prussia's head)

France: seriously there is an antidote for England's food...

Hungary: it seems so

Prussia: for the future I want to buy 2 crates full of that stuff.

Hungary: by the time it say on the clock Italy and Germany will be home very soon so people who are still cleaning hurry up.

England: I've finished, what are you all talking about?

Japan: nothing, really now that your done can we go home now Hungary san

Hungary: yeah you can go home ill stay here and finish cleaning

Japan: thank you

England: come on Japan lets go before she changes her mind (England yet again drags Japan off and out)

Hungary: he-he come on and finish cleaning Prussia

Prussia: ahhh it's so hard to clean

Hungary: it depends in your state of mind

Spain: yeah im going now before Romano kills me he gets lonely easily.

France: im going as well then~

Hungary: bye

Prussia: ahh you two don't leave me

Hungary: go now

(France and Spain leave)

Prussia: ahhh

Austria: well we better finish up in here

Prussia: Hungary im bored cleaning is boring, come and help me

Hungary: just clean

Austria: ill help

Prussia: ah really Austria! You're not as bad as I thought I guess ha-ha-ha

Austria: yeah, yeah don't get used to it

Hungary: hurry up

Not so far away

Germany: hey Italy stop falling asleep we will be home in a few minutes and you can sleep then.

Italy: Sorry im not very Good at staying awake after day trips

Germany: (chuckles) fine I'll let you off I did make you stay up during your siesta to go to that restaurant with me.

Italy: thank you (cuddles up to Germany) its nice being home

Germany: yes it is

Italy: ve ~

Germany: but lets get home before you fall asleep again ok?

Italy: ve ok

Meanwhile back at house

Prussia: DONE!

Hungary: ok is everything clean?

Austria: yes. Ah that took so much energy out of me

Prussia: (collapses on the couch) that was a fun battle before. lets do it again sometime

Hungary: I don't think so

Prussia: awwww why do you have to ruin it

Hungary: (still has frying pan) because im not going to let you cause any more trouble

Austria: well they should be here any second

Prussia: you two can go then im sure the awesome me is enough here now

Hungary: you sure you won't trash the house cause if I found out you did your dead

Prussia: ah ha-ha don't worry im sure

Austria: ok bye

Hungary: bye

A few minutes after Hungary and Austria left Italy and Germany arrive.

Germany: its clean...

Italy: wow~

Germany: you still awake Prussia? (They find Prussia asleep on the couch)

Italy: hehehe he must be tried as well

Germany: (chuckles) you know he looks much cuter when he is asleep

Italy: you could take a picture and get him back for all of his mischief

Germany: (already taking a picture) im way ahead of you there Italy

Italy: ve~

Germany: anyway (puts a blanket over Prussia) lets go to bed ourselves I'll let you sleep in tomorrow

Italy: ve~ thank you Ludwig (rubs eye again)

Germany: ah you're so cute (kisses Italy's forehead and then helps him upstairs and to their bed so he doesn't walk into anything)

Italy: (blushes slightly and kisses Germany on cheek) Ve~ good night Ludwig.

Italy falls asleep in the bed and Germany tucks him in and goes to sleep next to him.


	17. Dinner party

(Phone ringing)

Italy: ve~

Japan: hello Italy it is me Japan

Italy: hi Japan

Japan: I want to ask you will you come round for dinner tonight? Bring Germany of course

Italy: ve ~ he-he umm yeah ok I don't think Germanys busy tonight

Japan: great ill tell England to cook enough for us all then (hangs up before Italy protest about what he just got himself into)

Italy: dam

So at England's house that night

(Door knocking)

Japan: hello

Italy: VE~ hi Japan hi England . . . where is Sealand?

Germany: hi Japan England

Japan: come in you two (whispers to Italy I think Sealand is hiding in his room from England's cooking right now)

Italy: (whispers back) can I join him

Germany: (whispers to both) have we all signed are wills

Japan: nope (smiles)

Italy: awww

England: what, what? Is something wrong?

Italy: ve ~ nothing

Germany: nothing

England: erm ok then

Italy: phew that was close

Japan: anyway come in and sit in the dining room

Italy: ok (drags Germany in)

Germany: im coming

Japan: im going to go get Sealand then (heads upstairs)

England: you two stay there while I go tend to the food

Italy: ok . . .

(There is screaming upstairs)

Sealand: I don't wanna die!

Japan: come on just for tonight I will make you something nice tomorrow ok?

Italy: well sound like Sealand is having fun he-he

Germany: (chuckles) not funny Italy we have the same fate

Sealand: waaaaaaaaaaa! Can't I just stay up here and not eat it?

Japan: of course you can't now come on

(Japan reappears dragging Sealand down with him)

Italy: hi Sealand

Germany: Hello

Sealand: I don't want to be here

Italy: neither do we well because of yeah

Japan: (whispers to Sealand) now shh if you stay here and be good in front of England I'll give you something special that you can give to Wy chan as a present

Sealand: hmmmmmm fine...

Germany: has anyone got any ideas on how to escape this

Japan: ha-ha now that all the guessed (victims) are here how about I tell you my plan

Germany: yes please

Italy: VE~ yes yes yes

Japan: well then in the fridge I've prepared a non poisoned version of England's food its in the store room all we have to do is distract England and switch the food

Italy: um we could umm umm...

Germany: we could have the door knock or a phone call

Japan: no he won't leave his creations for that

Italy: ve~ America?

Japan: I called him before he is busy at a meeting as punishment for not going to yesterday's meeting

Germany: ahh um I can't think of anything else

Sealand: why doesn't Japan distract him he seems to be good at getting England's attention (a pure hearted comment from a clueless child)

Japan: (blushes) whaaa...

Italy: he-he that could work

Germany: (chuckles)

Japan: do I have to?

Sealand: you're our only hope Japan mama please!

Germany: if you want us to live

Italy: ve~~ please

Japan: fine ill do it

Italy: ve ~ yay

Japan: ill distract him and make him go upstairs while I do that make sure you replace the food

Germany: we will

(Japan goes upstairs)

England: ok people dinners ready. Where is Japan?

Italy: he's upstairs

Sealand: England its terrible Japan is crying upstairs

England: what? Why?

Sealand: I don't know go to him yourself

Italy: ve ~ poor Japan

England: ok im going so you can look after the food while im gone right?

Germany: ok

(England heads upstairs and finds Japan crying on the bed)

Germany: lets go and switch the food

Italy: ok

Japan: oh England...

England: Kiku what's wrong?

Japan: its, its ... (Tries to think of something)

England: what?

(Down stairs the food switch is completed)

Japan: ... it's just ahhh the wedding it's so scary I don't think I'll be able to remember my vows or maybe ill trip or or...

England: ha-ha what are you saying? Even if that does happen ill help you ok? So don't worry about it

Japan: he-he just testing you and you passed now come on let's go down stairs and eat

England: shesh you scared me there Kiku

Japan: sorry

(Japan and England come down stairs and join the other 3 in the dining room)

Italy: ve~ im hungry

England: oh the food should be ready now let me go and serve it Sealand come and help me bring the stuff in

Sealand: okay~

England: your weird today you're actually eager to eat my food...

Sealand: ah no, no it's because I want to get it over and done with as soon as possible

England: right...

Italy: (whispers) that was close

(England and Sealand go into the kitchen)

Japan: so did u switch it properly?

Germany: yes I made sure

Japan: where did you put England's food?

Germany: Sealand took care of that

Japan: right ok so it looks like were safe for now

Italy: phew

(England and Sealand return and serve the food)

England: ah it looks like my food came out great as usual

Italy: he he he

England: now time to eat

Italy: thank you

Germany: thanks

The 5 dig into their food and then once they are finished England says something Japan hadn't prepared for

England: now time for deserts of course I've made these myself as well

Japan: oh my

Italy: (whispers) were going to die

Germany: (sighs) we were so close

Japan: erm Arthur why didn't you tell me we were having desert?

England: a surprise of course

Sealand: (mumbles) the worst kind of surprise

The 4 are forced to eat the desert and unfortunately as France had bought all of japans antidote that night the 4 spent their time in the hospital


	18. Japan and Iggy's wedding

Woo it's the final chapter so enjoy~

* * *

Japan is sat in his bedroom getting ready for his big moment that would happen later that day Italy and Taiwan were helping him get ready

Italy: ve ~ you're going to look amazing Japan

Japan: ah thank you (blushes)

Italy: ve~ you're welcome

Japan: I have to thank you for making my outfit Taiwan but did you have to make it so dress like?

Taiwan: of course and Hungary gave me help in the design now you will be the centre of attention~

Italy: (whispers to Japan) England's going to enjoy you in that.

Japan: ah ha why do I think that's a bad thing, Italy will you help me tie the back?

Italy: ok (helps ties up the back)

Japan: but im worried about England

Italy: he will be fine he is getting married to you that is a great thing

Japan: ah thanks (blushes) but this morning he was in such a rush and then he was shouted at by America and France and dragged off by them.

Italy: I think that might be stuff about the best man.

Switches to England who is in the middle of an argument between France and America

England: would you two idiots shut up already!

France: ah I will as long as im your best man~

America: no pick me! The hero should be the best man!

France: don't get in my way America I've know England for the longest so it should be me~

America: hmpft Iggy doesn't even like you

France: why you!

England: SHUT UP! OK IVE DECIDED

France and America: really! Is it me?

England: yes

France and America: what?

England: I decided both of you can be my best man.

France: okay that's good with me.

America: that works I guess.

England: finally there is peace. So can we get going now a gentle man is never late especially for his own wedding.

America: sure, sure lets go

Back in japans bedroom

Italy: I think were done

Japan: yes where is Seychelles? I asked her to get Sealand and Wy ready

(Screaming in the background)

Sealand: GET OFF OF ME

Italy: that doesn't sound good

Japan: (goes over and finds Sealand) oh Sealand what is wrong?

Sealand: them! Don't let them do near me Japan mama!

Japan: ?

(Sealand points at Wy and Seychelles who are holding a lot of makeup)

Wy: we weren't doing anything

Seychelles: yep

Japan: oh... please don't bully Sealand like that you two

Wy: were not

Japan: so Sealand do you like my outfit?

Sealand: it's nice im sure England will like it~

Seychelles: you look nice Japan

Wy: very nice

Japan: thank you

(All 3 of them smile)

Taiwan: hey it's time to go people! The cars are waiting outside

Italy: ve look at time yeah we have to go (hushes the children out)

At the wedding

England walks down the aisle on either side of him are France and America. America seemed to be chatting to England about something that wasn't important and England was ignoring him. France was winking at girls in the audience and was suddenly hit by a frying pan (most likely Hungary's). They reached the front.

America: ill give the spotlight to you today so make good use of it

England: ah sure

France: good luck~

Next Wy and Sealand walk in. Wy skips down with flowers and Sealand stumbles down bright red holding the rings, he has never had this many people looking at him before.

Italy: (Italy whispers before they make their entrance) Good luck

Japan: mhm

Finally Japan and Italy walk down together

Japan: mo really Taiwan didn't have to add this veil like thing onto it am I really that girly?

Italy: ve~ no you're not

They reach the front

Japan: see you later

Italy: bye

Austria: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Man in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

(Silence)

Austria: now exchange vows Japan you first.

Japan: Arthur it took me a while to get the courage to come out into the world and when i finally did you were the one that came to me when I wanted a friend. You were my first friend and love and you will be forever.

(Crowd awws)

Austria: now you England

England: I thought about what to say for my wedding vows for you even before we got engaged. but I still can't think of the right words to show my feelings so in the end all i can say is that i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you

Austria: Sealand the rings

Sealand: here you go (gives Japan and England the rings)

Japan: thank you

England: thanks

(They exchange the rings)

Austria: I now pronounce u husband and husband you may now kiss

(Japan and England kiss)

Outside the church Japan is getting reading to throw the bouquet

England: hey Japan its time to throw it

Japan: ah ok 1... 2… (Throws)

Italy: I wonder who is going to get it this time ve~

Yet again Romano who is in the crowd catches the bouquet

Romano: geh... (Goes as red as a tomato)

Sealand: he-he-he-he I think it's a sign

Romano: im not catching it on purpose you know Antonio really

Spain: he-he sure

Italy: ve~ Romano it might mean something

Romano: shut up (gives the bouquet to Spain and hides himself)

Spain: haha no need to hide Lovi

Romano: shut up Antonio stop embarrassing me

Spain: Sorry (grabs hold of Romano) is it really that embarrassing?

Romano: ah not in front of everyone

Spain: and why not hmm?

Romano: because... I don't know

Spain: well Lovi (starts kneeling down) will you marry me?

Romano: (goes even redder) what you're proposing here for everyone to see?

Spain: yes because I love you and everyone has the right to know

Romano: ah... I love you too Antonio… so I guess of course I'll marry you...

Spain: thank you (Kisses Romano's head)

Romano: (buries his bright red face into Spain)

America: ahhh come on guys get a room and stop stealing Japan and Iggys spotlight!

Italy: yay Romano

(Wy, Seychelles and Sealand start gagging)

England: come on let's go already

All the countries then head to the party

England: Kiku your outfit looks amazing by the way

Japan: ah thank you Arthur (blushes)

(Germany is dragged over to them by Italy)

Italy: hi Japan

Germany: oi Italy... (Straightens self) England, Italy told me to say congratulations so yes there you go congratulations

England: oh thanks I guess

Germany: are you satisfied now Italy?

Italy: ve~ yeah it will do

Japan: have you seen Sealand around Italy?

Italy: um I saw him before he was with Wy and Seychelles.

Japan: I haven't seen him since I became his official mum

(Screams in background but for once it's not Sealand)

England: ah what's wrong?

(Wy and Seychelles run out scared. Seychelles unfortunately runs into France)

France: oh Seychelles~ I've not seen you in a while how have you been?

Seychelles: ahh crap and im fine

France: hm~ you look disappointed to see me

Seychelles: oh really? Of course im not (sarcasm)

(More screams in background)

Wy: ah! Save me!

Japan: Wy chan what is wrong?

Wy: Sealand! Seborga! Ah um guess

Japan: ?

England: what are those two up to this time?

(The 2 micro nation's voices can be heard)

Sealand: don't you dare do that again

Seborga: ow Sorry if I act like that it's not my fault (loud thud) ow

Wy: ahh I need to hide

Seychelles: um, um, um I can't see anywhere they won't see you.

Japan: here ill hide you

Wy: thanks

(Japan hides Wy under the big sleeves on his outfit just before Sealand and Seborga appear)

Sealand: serves you right

England: what are you two arguing about?

Seychelles: guess

England: oooh so you 2 both like that Wy girl huh?

Sealand: shut up

Seborga: ha-ha yeah I do (straight to the point)

England: ah kids grow up so fast (England pulls on Sealand's cheeks which cause Sealand to run away to Japans arms only to end up running and hugging Wy instead)

Japan: ah Sealand your so forward so cute~

Wy: ahhh

Seborga: hey no fair!

Wy: get off me!

(Seychelles still stood near France just watching laughing at the scene)

England: aw so cute (sits down and watches the scene)

Japan: Wy chan your face is bright red~

Wy: I said get off me! (Tries to hide blush)

Seychelles: ha-ha-ha im glad that's not me

Japan: that's enough now Sealand, Seborga (drags Wy back out from them both)

Wy: thank you

Sealand: awww

Seborga: no fun

Japan: hm but Wy chan remember give me a warning if you're going after Sealand cause right now he is mine (kisses Sealand on the cheek) he-he

Sealand: hey (blushes)

Wy: yeah will never happen

Japan: now, now don't throw him away from your options that easily he's a good kid ha-ha well then im going over to England now so don't cause any more trouble ok?

Wy: I won't

Sealand: fine

(Japan moves over to England)

England: you just love to tease him don't you?

Japan: yes well he is just so adorable when I tease him

England: ha-ha

France: hey ~ I think it's about time for speeches~

Seychelles: I think so

France: ok then everybody sit down

(Countries sit)

France: Italy your first~

Italy: ve~ well what can I say I've known Japan for a long time and we have shared a lot of fun memories when I found out these two had became friends I knew it would last and im happy to saying congratulations to you both.

Japan: thank you Italy

England: ah thanks

France: and now its Americas turn

America: im glad that Japan is now with Iggy because it means that Sealand won't have to suffer from Iggy's cooking anymore ha-ha.

(Crowd holds in laughter)

England: the whole purpose of that was to offend me wasn't it America!

America: maybe~

England: don't maybe me!

Japan: ah ha England calm down

England: hmpft ok

France: ok... Now for the cake!

Italy: ve~ what about France?

France: well America pretty much said what I was going to say ha ha~

I: …

Seychelles: (mumbles to self) or he didn't write one

France: I heard that Seychelles... shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~

Seychelles: what (backs away a bit)

*F: hm ~ (whispers in ear) don't tell anyone about the fact I didn't write one or else people may find out our secret ~

Seychelles: what?

France: he-he (walks off)

Seychelles: I'll kill you

Japan: errrrrr anyway the cake?

Sealand Seborga and Wy bring the cake in then Sealand hands the knife to Japan.

Japan: here I go (he cuts a piece off and feeds it England or tries to but trips and the cake goes all over his face)

Spain: we didn't have to do anything this time (chuckles) right Romano?

Romano: what? ah yeh (face still bright red from earlier and is still burying himself into Spain)

Japan: ah sorry Arthur

England: (licks the cake off) ha-ha it's ok

Seychelles: (whispers to Wy) thank god England didn't make the cake

Wy: (chuckles)

The night carries on and it's time for Japan and England to leave for their honeymoon

Italy: ve ~ Bye Japan hope you have fun

Sealand: bye Japan mama

Wy: bye

Japan: Italy will you look after Sealand properly while im gone?

Italy: of course I will so will Germany

Germany: yes ill make sure Italy doesn't feed him to much pasta

Seychelles: bye it will be fun without England bossing me about now

France: you have me Seychelles chan~

Seychelles: oh what fun (sarcasm)

France: mhm it will be (gropes her and runs away) see you later Japan, England~

Seychelles: I'll kill you one day

England: let's go (helps Japan into the car and they set off for their honeymoon)

England: hey this was really fun today

Japan: mhm

(England kisses Japan as Japan falls asleep on him)

England: really this whole road to our marriage was fun ha-ha (England falls asleep)

* * *

Wooo finished well this was fun writing and we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did ~~


End file.
